Mienteme Otra Vez y Te Juro Que Yo
by K Guz
Summary: Estoy enamorado de ti, pero lo nuestro no es más que algo de una noche y ya... ¿Qué debo de hacer para que me notes después de tantos años siendo amigos? ¿Desaparecer de tu vida? ¿Seguir dejando que me uses como lo haces? Yaoi - Ereri - OOC - AU - Lemon
1. Enséñame Lo Que Escondes…

Sean bienvenidas a mi equeño mundo... mi cabeza, a veces no se que sucede con ella pero se le ocurren muy buenas ideas... cuando quiere. Esta es una de ellas... Espero les guste yo me divertí escribiendola... adoro a mi tatakae y me gusta a veces jugar un poco con él y su personalidad, asi que disculpen por el OoC.

Para quienes siguen mi historia anterior Sweet Poison, sean pasientes... ya actualizare. Si no la sigues, puedes leerla si gustas.

Lamento algun fallo de dedo o cualquier otro, apenas me acomodo a Fanfiction, he, he~

Si tienen una duda u opinion no sean timidas y ya les ire respondiendo en un mensaje n.n

Sin mas que añadirles, disfruntenlo.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes no son de mi autoría, pertenecen a Hajime "llama loca asesina" Isayama.

 **Contenido del capítulo:** Yaoi o BL (chico x chico) | Ereri (Eren x Levi) | OoC | AU | Otras ships que no mencionare porque apenas las estoy decidiendo meter o no.

* * *

 **-`ღ´-**

ʚ

 _ **Capítulo 1:**_

 _ **Enséñame Lo Que Escondes…**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Recuerdo que, desde pequeño, tenía unas expectativas altas del amor, soñaba con un gran panorama donde las flores caían y los pájaros cantaban al son una bella balada mientras el camino se iluminaba con la tenue luz del atardecer... y blah, blah, blah...

Para ser sincero no eran tan altas... solo quería llamar tu atención y quizá hacerte reír…

La culpable de que todo eso del romance me pareciese algo divino era mi mamá… ¿Por qué? Quisiera saberlo igual, dice que es algo familiar ya… desde mis abuelos maternos. No deja de contarme la misma historia de cómo se conocieron, la verdad es que tampoco me canso de oírla ya que es algo tierna…

Mi abuelo, un joven turco que quería conocer el mundo, que viajaba de ciudad en ciudad hacia donde la vida lo llevase. Y mi abuela una muchacha de casta noble que vivía bajo el cuidado de su sobreprotector padre en las bellas y grandes casas de Londres. La casa era tan grande que solían usarla como pensión para viajeros ricos y demás, y así fue como ellos se encontraron. Los días que pasaron juntos eran de lo mejor, según le contaba mi abuela a mi madre… Mi abuelo le contaba las maravillas que había conocido, todo lo que quizá se perdía puesto que mi abuela jamás había salido de esa gran casa. Sin pensarlo, la noche en que mi abuelo partió de Londres… mi abuela se fue con él. Ahora mismo estarán quien sabe dónde haciendo quien sabe que…

Lo mismo le sucedió a mi madre, ella era muy independiente desde joven… Heredo los flameantes ojos dorados de mi abuelo y su fiera melena castaña, y de mi abuela su belleza y amabilidad.

Durante sus días de estudiante vivió en Canadá, que fue donde decidió quedarse a pesar de que mis abuelos se opusieron, pero luego decidieron que quizá era lo mejor. Estudió en la universidad de Toronto que en aquel entonces estaba en su cúspide. En eso conoció a mi padre. Él estaba a punto de recibirse como médico cirujano, pero tenía que hacer uno que otro trabajo así que su padre le sugirió dar clases en Toronto, a que es pequeño el mundo ¿no?

Un joven alemán con gran intelecto logro convencer a aquella muchacha astuta dejarlo todo para irse con él a su tierra natal. Sin saber nada de alemán, se fue detrás de aquel hombre que hoy sería mi padre.

¿Es normal que todos en mi familia hagan eso? ¿acaso yo haré lo mismo? ¿Seré tan ingenuo?

Después de que mi padre se peleara severamente con su padre abandono a su familia, su nombre y su país para vivir en otro país en la misma ciudad donde mis abuelos se conocieron, para vivir felizmente con su amada esposa y su querido hijo de tan solo seis años, que creyó que se le seria sencillo aprender inglés y aprender las costumbres de aquel país.

¡No fue fácil, papá! Quizá mamá y tu sean bilingües, ¡pero yo no!

Para ser sincero mi vida sería un completo infierno en cuanto al acoso por mi pésima pronunciación y manía por meterme en problemas de no ser por una persona, creería que las historias que vivieron en mi familia solo serían absurdas e increíbles de no ser por él.

Y después de tanto tiempo y aun en día… le sigo agradeciendo y le sigo amando… a pesar de todo lo demás.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Bien… hoy olvide poner mi alarma y las cosas que me lograron despertar fueron dos… los gritos desesperados de mi madre y la irrupción a mi habitación de la persona que me gusta, quien muy amablemente saludo a mis padres, pidió permiso para entrar a mi habitación y metió nieve dentro de mis pantalones.

− ¡Por qué carajos haces eso! −Chillo al sentir el frio hielo deshacerse debajo de mi pijama.

−Pensaba meterlo en tu camisa, pero me imagine que no sería igual de divertido. −alzo la ceja con ironía, él me sonríe y tira de las sabanas para hacerme caer de la cama. −Levántate, me harás llegar tarde.

−Molestoso… −susurro poniéndome de pie…

−Lo se… ya deberías haberte acostumbrado.

−Largo, idiota… −le lanzo la almohada mientras él se protege con la puerta.

Si así es mi relación con Levi desde que llegue a Londres. Lo conocí gracias a Kuchel, la mamá de Levi, ella nos apoyó mucho durante nuestro traslado al país, gracias a ella también aprendí hablar el idioma, aunque me gusta hablar mi lengua natal para joder a los turistas o a veces a Levi.

Desafortunadamente hace casi tres años Kuchel falleció de leucemia, dejando a su hijo con su hermano mayor quien ahora es prácticamente su padre adoptivo. Es un buen hombre, me aterra si… pero cuando se trata de jugarle una a Levi hacemos buen equipo.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¿Olvidas algo?

−No.…

− ¿Seguro?

Pongo los ojos en blanco al ver por quinta vez en mi mochila si me hace falta algo. Mi madre tira de mi oreja para que deje de hacerlo.

-¡Auch! Mamá... -me quejo sobando mi oreja.

-Hijo... -me imita en el tono de voz y luego me sonríe.

-Carla, cariño déjalo... Harás que llegue tarde. -Reprendió mi padre al acercarse retocando su corbata mal anudada.

Llevaba luchando con ella más o menos el mismo tiempo que llevo yo discutiendo con mi madre.

-Tu igual lo harás... -murmura ella dándole un leve beso en la mejilla y quitando sus manos para ayudarle a ponérsela.

Le murmuro un gracias a mi padre mientras me sonríe con complicidad.

-Adiós mamá... Papá... Vuelvo luego...

-Cariño... ¿No quieres que te lleve?

-Voy al colegio mamá, no al jardín de niños... -irrumpo para calmarla bromeando al respecto. - Además, Levi está esperándome afuera. -Digo mientras reviso la pantalla de mi smartphone, trago saliva al ver el buzón lleno de llamadas de Levi.

Me matará...

-Tengo que irme... Nos vemos.

-Suerte, bebe...

-Cariño, ya tiene 16 años... −Comenta mi padre con ironía y ella lo asesina con los ojos.

−Eso no me importa, él es mi bebe así tenga treinta años…

El rubor en mi cara no desaparece hasta que salgo de la habitación, prácticamente corriendo para cruzar la puerta y llegar a la calle de enfrente.

\- ¡Lo siento! De verdad...

-No es escusa, imbécil. Llegaremos tarde. -su voz suena rasposa por la gripe que quizá quiere atacarle.

Lleva el uniforme estándar de aquel colegio, de un verde oscuro y los pantalones marrones, realmente odio esa combinación...

-Oye… no te molestes. -él no me mira, simplemente comienza a andar hacia una chica de cabello negro que se encontraba jugando con la nieve del suelo.

-Mikasa, vámonos... -gruñe ahogando un estornudo y guardando sus manos heladas en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Claro... -se pone de pie alisando su falda y se fija en mí, le sonrió.

-Hola... −intento ser amistoso.

Ella voltea para otro lado y cubre su cara con la bufanda que lleva.

 _Que pasa... ¿Me apesta la boca? ¿Por qué hace eso?_

-Hola... Eren... -Dice ella al fin.

\- ¡Oigan! Muévanse... -nos grita Levi desde el otro lado de la calle. −Iremos en metro... -anuncio antes de bajar al subterráneo que estaba a solo unos metros del parque donde caminábamos. -será mejor que no se separen de mi... En especial tú, Eren... No quiero volver a tener que buscarte entre la multitud.

Me sonrojo.

\- ¿Te perdiste en la estación? -Pregunta Mikasa con total asombro.

-si... -murmuro y ella no deja de verme sorprendida. - ¡nunca había viajado en metro y no sabía que hacer! Además… ¡tenía solo trece años!

-Extraño... −murmura mirando hacia otro lado.

Los tres entramos de prisa, por suerte no había mucha gente… tanto así que logramos conseguir asiento los tres. Íbamos Mikasa, Levi y yo… en ese mismo orden en los asientos.

Mire a Levi por momentos, no me dirigía la palabra. Note lo mucho que Levi se parecía a su prima, si… son primos. Mikasa es hija de un matrimonio caótico que tuvo el tío de Levi antes de terminar viviendo con su hermana. Ella siempre fue algo sencilla y callada, pero muy atenta y amable.

-Levi, ¿estas molesto? -pregunto por tercera vez picando su mejilla... Estaba igual o más fría que sus manos, lleva la nariz y orejas totalmente coloradas. Incluso tiene ojeras rojizas.

-No lo estoy... -susurra con una mirada cansada.

− ¿No volviste a dormir? − solo desvía la mirada. – Si quieres puedes poner tu cabeza en mi hombro -le sonrió como un cachorrito y él me da su típica cara de molestia.

−Estoy bien, Eren -Dice al fin suspirando.

Cuando salimos de la estación, me quité la bufanda azul y la puse sobre su nuca, estaba tan avergonzado que simplemente se la avente sin dirigirle una mirada o palabra alguna. Me adelante y camine más deprisa que ellos dos, con la cabeza gacha y una sonrisa de idiota.

-Gracias... -lo escuche decir y voltee para ver esa fina línea curvearse para una hermosa sonrisa.

\- ¿De qué? -intente parecer no comprender.

Levi soltó una leve risa y se acercó a mí para revolverme el cabello.

-Vamos... No querrás hacerte el rudo conmigo.

−Ustedes dos… parecen novios. −me volví a sonrojar con el comentario de Mikasa, entonces me di cuenta que Levi aún tenía su mano sobre mi cabeza y nos separamos de repente.

− ¿Qué dices, mocosa? −gruño Levi tirando de su mejilla con fuerza.

−Lo siento… −ella solo chillaba.

Al llegar al colegio me quedo parado en la puerta, mi verdadero infierno comenzaba… los años anteriores en esta escuela no eran nada a comparación de este momento. Este año y medio que me quedaba era para ver si logro entrar a la universidad o no.

− ¿Nervioso? −Pregunta Mikasa al ver que me detuve.

−Solo emocionado. −susurro intentando sonreír.

−Oh… Este semestre es mi último, no me lo arruines con esos ánimos… −Levi se acerca a nosotros y nos dirige una mirada acomplejada. −No querré irme si pones esa cara tan triste.

Me sonrojo ante esas palabras.

−Me harás querer ponerte una correa con lo estúpido que eres. −Y ahí esta Levi Ackerman damas y caballeros, el mejor rompiendo los momentos más emotivos. − ¿Cuántas veces no te has peleado ya el último semestre? −mi rubor se va y solo frunzo el cejo.

−Yo … no peleo. −murmuro nervioso. − ¡ellos son los idiotas que se meten conmigo!

−Kirschtein también se mete contigo ¿no? ese "cara de caballo" … Procura no pelear este semestre y pasaras sin pena ni gloria a una universidad decente.

− ¡Eso ya lo sé! Además… él es mi amigo.

−Me importa un carajo… sabes lo que pienso de la gente problemática.

 _Si es así… ¿Por qué me proteges tanto?_

Me trago esas palabras al caminar de nuevo sin seguir discutiendo. Es algo que siempre me pregunto… ¿Por qué a pesar de odiar los problemas o la gente problemática, sigue juntándose con personas como yo o como… ese tipo?

− ¡Levi! −un tipo con el cabello largo y revuelto se nos acerca empujándonos y abrazando a Levi. −No me llamaste ni un día, eso es cruel. −sus sucios mechones rubios se enredan con el negro del cabello de Levi.

Lo abraza sin que a Levi le importe, deja que haga lo que quiera y Levi no le dice nada… es molesto.

−Farlan… tengo mejores cosas que hacer que llamarte. −contesta indiferente.

−Ah… ¿Cómo qué?

−Evitarte…

Me marcho antes de oír sus estupideces… no las soporto. Siempre se la pasa olvidando mi nombre, me pregunta siempre que quiero o que hago cerca de Levi. Es absurdo… _¡Hombre lo conozco desde antes que tú!_

Mi rabia me ciega y volteo a verlo, aún sigue sobre Levi quien no hace nada para apartarlo.

−Quiero golpearlo… −murmuro desde la distancia.

− No deberías, −murmura Mikasa tomándome de la manga de mi uniforme. −odio a Farlan tanto como tú, pero no vale la pena. Además, estas sentenciado.

−Lo se… −gruño zafándome de su agarre.

 _Yo… no puedo hacer algo en serio._

 _No, si puedo._

Camino hacia él reteniéndome mentalmente, intentando no golpearlo.

−Eren… −hago caso omiso al llamado de Mikasa y sigo sin verla.

Cuando me acerco, miro a Farlan apartarse sin soltar la mano de Levi quien después la empuña. El rubio se retira con una sonrisa repugnante y camina con prisa hacia un corredor. Levi, aun con la mano empuñada, se queda mirando al vacío.

 _¿Qué le dio?_

− ¿Paso algo? −Escucho que pregunta y doy un respingo.

−Ah... yo… quería saber… si… − _¿Qué le digo?_ −Farlan... ¿te dijo algo?

Él me mira con el rabillo del ojo y esconde su mano en el bolsillo.

−Nada importante. La misma mierda de siempre.

−Entonces… ¿Qué escondes en tu bolsillo? −me quede helado, esa pregunta salió de mi boca de manera automática.

Se hizo un silencio aterrador y solo me miró fijamente de manera cruel.

−Dinero…

 _¿Qué?_

− ¿le pediste prestado a Farlan? − _¿Por qué me molesta? −_ s-sabes que... - _¿Por qué me siento herido?_ -sabes que, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa puedes pedírmelo a mí… no a ese idiota. Levi yo…

− ¿Por qué?

− ¿Qué preguntas? Porque somos amigos… y porque odio a Farlan y no confío en su juicio.

− ¿Puedo contar contigo?

Lo miro fijamente algo conmocionado y me acerco a él.

Con una sonrisa, le tomo el hombro.

− ¿Por qué dudas tanto? Sabes que puedes…

Levi me observo con esas preciosas luna arcoíris que tiene por ojos, brillaban tanto por la luz que por momentos parecían unos zafiros palidos.

−Yo no le pedí dinero a Farlan… él me lo dio.

 _¿eh?_

El timbre que anunciaba la primera hora del día comenzó a sonar.

−Me voy… −comenzó a caminar con rapidez hacia el edificio detrás de nosotros.

Lo vi con nerviosismo y sin pensarlo tomé su brazo. Él se volvió a verme y yo me paralice.

− Eren…

− ¿Si?

−Tu… ¿quieres que volvamos a casa juntos? −murmura él.

Yo asiento nervioso…

−Joder, pareces una chica…

− ¡No es verdad! −alzo la voz y Levi me toma la nariz… − ¡argh!

−No me grites… te veré más tarde… tengo que hablarte de algo así que no huyas…

¿Hablarme? ¿de qué?

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Mi estómago esta revuelto desde la primera hora, mis piernas tiemblan y estoy sudando frio.

Es la última hora ya y me hago bolita en mi asiento mientras que Mikasa pasa a lado mío varias veces picando mi cabeza.

− ¿sucedió algo? Eren… −La voz de Jean me hace despertar, levanto la vista y el frunce el cejo. −te ves terrible. Como asustado…

−Eren… ¿estas enfermo? ¿te duele algo? −Mikasa comienza a atenderme y toquetear mi cara.

Jean frunce más el cejo y se mete entre Mikasa y yo.

− ¡Él está bien! ¿cierto?

−Levi quiere hablar a solas conmigo más tarde… −murmuro con pesadez.

−Dios… estas jodido. ¿qué le hiciste?

− ¡Nada! Solo me pregunto si quería que volviéramos juntos a casa…

−Oh… −si así es Jean, sabe lo que sucede en mi cabeza y no piensa preguntar detalles sobre el asunto, no quiere más traumas… según él.

− ¿será una declaración? ¡Qué valiente de Levi! −Los tres volteamos hacia la castaña que estaba sobre mis hombros como un halcón.

Suelto un grito y me lanzo al suelo… no la había visto… ¿Qué hacía sobre mí? ¿Cómo es que no lo note?

−Je, je… ¿Qué pasa?

−Hanji… ¡eso fue espantoso! Casi nos matas…

−Eren ¿estás bien? −Mikasa tomo mi mano para ayudarme a levantarme.

− ¡Él está bien! −Gritó Jean volviéndome a tirar al suelo. −oh, lo siento.

Me puse de pie yo solo, entonces le puse atención a mi entorno, tapé mis oídos intentando ignorar a Mikasa gritándole a Hanji y a Jean defendiendo a Mikasa…

Hanji Zoe, la carismática y a veces perturbadora castaña que nos vino a visitar es amiga de Levi desde que entro a este colegio. Van en el mismo curso y siempre me acosa… literal. Recuerdo que cuando la conocí Levi no paraba de decirme que me alejara de ella.

−Maldición, ¡paren ya! −El profesor Dietrich gritó haciendo callar no solo a Hanji sino al grupo entero. −no sé qué sucede realmente… ¡Pero Zoe, esta no es tu clase! ¡Y Jeager, basta de causar problemas! Recuerda que una más y es un "adiós" para ti…

−Du Lehrer Idiot...! (¡Estúpido profesor!) −murmuro mientras golpeo ligeramente el asiento.

−Ich kann Sie verstehen... Jeager… (Sé lo que dices… Jeager) −me contesta mirándome completamente furioso. −Setz dich! (¡Toma asiento!)

Miro a mi alrededor y todos susurran sin dejar de observarme. Hanji se mueve y huye con una sonrisita en boca. Me tiro en mi pupitre mientras el profesor me mira desde la pizarra.

−Idiota… ¿Qué fue eso? −Murmura Jean desde el asiento de atrás, no contesto. − ¿Se te olvida que Ian Dietrich viene de Alemania? Imbécil…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

−Ese alemán es muy malo, Jeager… lo veo la próxima clase. −Me dice con total odio antes de salir por la puerta.

−Miserable… −murmuro.

− Nunca cambias, ¿cierto?

Doy un brinco al ver a Levi plantado en la puerta.

−Yo… ¡Hanji empezó! −grito haciendo pucheros.

−Ella me dijo que tú insultaste a ese profesor… y en alemán. _− ¡Maldición!_ − ¿Se te olvido que…?

− ¡Si! ¡Se me olvido que el maldito profesor de aritmética es alemán! ¡Lo sé!

 _Mierda, le grite…_

Volteo a verlo… esa mirada da miedo… su cejo fruncido y la boca en una fina línea… la he cagado.

− Olvidaremos tu actitud de mierda tan infantil y vámonos… toma. −Levi saca de su mochila una lata fría de café y me la da en la mano. −bébelo…

−Gracias. −comienzo a sonreír en agradecimiento.

− ¿De qué te ríes? Me estas causando molestia con eso, le prometí a tu madre vigilarte. Por eso volvemos juntos.

Me desanimo con facilidad y aprieto la lata fría como si fuera una almohada, me sentía herido.

− ¿Mikasa no vendrá? −pregunto cuando salimos del colegio solo nosotros dos.

−Ella me dijo que iría con sus amigas al Southbank, no sé a qué… pero vendrá tarde.

De verdad estábamos solos… que nervios. Bebí la lata con prisa a causa de eso, de pronto me sentí más energético.

−Eren… −murmuro cerca de mí, sentí su cálido aliento por mi nuca.

−L-Levi… −chillé dejando caer la lata al tenerlo cerca.

Sentí la tela cubrirme el cuello casi ahorcándome.

− ¿Qué mierda te pasa? Es tu bufanda… −dijo refunfuñando.

 _m-mi… ¿bufanda?_

Y si lo era, la tomé y la envolví bien sobre mi cuello.

−lo siento…

−Da igual… dime algo… − _¿qué? −_ ¿tu madre sigue yendo a sus clases de cocina?

 _¿Qué cosa?_

−si… −que cambio tan brusco de tema. −papá trabaja hasta tarde y mamá dijo que iría con la señora Kirschtein a eso… pero que dejo comida en casa.

−Ya veo… −él deshace la corbata del uniforme y la deja caer sobre su mano. − ¿puedo… puedo comer en tu casa? −no me veía, pero puedo adivinar por su tono de voz que estaba nervioso.

− ¿Qué pregunta es esa? −le sonrió. −claro que puedes…

Ahora que recuerdo, por estas fechas Kuchel falleció… quizá por ello Levi actué de esta forma. Me asegurare de actuar lo mejor posible por él. Lamento ser tan estúpido por no recordarlo antes.

Llegando a casa abrí la puerta con entusiasmo. Deje las llaves en la repisa y camine directo a mi cuarto.

− Iré a cambiarme… ¿puedes sentarte y esperarme? Ya calentare todo…

−si… Está bien.

Subo las escaleras con entusiasmo y entro a la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de mí. Comienzo a tararear una cancioncita mientras me quito el saco y desabotono la camisa del uniforme.

− _Ay no sé, mira a ver si ya llegan…_ −murmuro dejando caer la prenda.

−Eren… ¿Dónde está el baño?

− ¡Ah! −grito avergonzado y me cubro con mis brazos el torso desnudo. − ¿No cerré la puerta con pestillo?

− ¿Por qué te cubres? Ni que fueras una chica… aunque… nunca te había visto el cuerpo, creía que eras un debilucho, pero ahora entiendo cómo es que soportas tantos golpes.

Frunzo los labios y me relajo. Comienzo a buscar mi camisa.

−El baño esta abajo, la primera puerta frente a las escaleras. No es la primera vez que vienes Levi, ¿te sientes bien?

−Recuerdo que cuando éramos niños eras muy delgado y bajito…

− ¿No ese eras tú?

−Púdrete… −suelta riendo.

 _Estoy seguro que le puse el pestillo a la puerta…_

−Tarjeta…

− ¿Cómo dices?

−tu puerta se puede abrir con una tarjeta, el pestillo se abre hacia arriba ¿no?

−Lo sé yo… Levi ¿Qué haces?

Levi entro por completo a la habitación y cerró la puerta con pestillo y todo. Luego se quedó mirando la puerta fijamente por un momento.

−Solo quiero ayudarte… −murmuró acercándose a mí.

− ¡Oh! ¡Espera! ¡Puedo yo solo! −tropiezo con mi mochila y caigo sentado golpeándome con la cómoda junto a mi armario. −mierda…

−Lo siento…

−No es tu culpa…

−No me disculpo por eso, eso fue tu estupidez. −entorno los ojos y lo miro, ahora desde abajo… es más aterrador. −es por lo que voy a hacer.

− Khé?!

−Perdón… Eren… no aguanto. −Levi comienza a desabotonar su camisa sin dejar de verme, acercándose lentamente hacia mí, con la mirada pérdida y los labios húmedos... −Dijiste… que lo que sea… podía pedírtelo a ti y no más a Farlan… ¿cierto?

 _No se que sucede aquí, ¿qué es lo que debo hacer ahora?_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`ღ´-**

 ** _Próximo Capitulo:_**

 _Déjate Querer…_


	2. Dejáte Querer

_**Aclaraciones:** Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _Contenido:_** _Yaoi (chico x chico) | Ereri (Eren x Levi) | OoC (Cambio ligero o drastico de personalidad en algun personaje, en este caso será ligero)| UA (Universo Alterno al original) | Lemon (Ya saben que es, ¿para que nos hacemos los inocentes :v?_

* * *

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Capítulo 2:**_

 _ **Déjate Querer…**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Las manos de Levi, tan frías y feroces, arrasaron por todo mi ser despertando sensaciones que me eran desconocidas hasta entonces… una situación que solo en mis momentos más morbosos creía vivir.

¿Estaba mal hacer esto? ¿es lo correcto? ¿hacer esto significaba que él también me amaba? Esas preguntas vinieron a mi después de que mi ser se quedó sin fuerzas sentado en aquel suelo de madera frio. Vinieron después de que mi mente reaccionara y se moviese para limpiar el desastre que ocasionamos. Vinieron cuando la comida de mi madre, la sabrosa y bien preparada comida de mi amada madre, me supo amarga.

Tan amarga como la desilusión que tuve…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

−Ah… ¡P-para! −mis suplicas se hacían jadeos al sentir esa húmeda lengua sobre mi abdomen, con cada mordida y chupada me hacía temblar.

−Estando así… no puedo… −me sonrió al tocarme la entre pierna por sobre el pantalón, comenzándolo a frotar.

−N-no…

−Eren… −se detuvo para verme a los ojos.

Esos brillantes ojos me hipnotizaban, esa sonrisa me volvía loco.

−Tus ojos… son tan verdes… −jadeaba tocándome de arriba abajo examinándome por completo sin dejar lugar de mi pecho sin tocar. −esa expresión tan suplicante… es tan…

 _¿Tan qué…?_

− ¿Nervioso? −pregunto sonriéndome. −No te preocupes… no haré nada malo… solo te daré la mamada de tu vida...

Él se desnuda completamente de cintura para arriba y me quita el pantalón con una inmensa agilidad.

Acercándose a mis piernas entreabiertas y masturbando mi miembro sin dejar de verme a la cara.

Quiero que pare… pero a la vez no…

−Relájate… −es lo último que oigo hasta que comenzó a lamerme el miembro.

Sentía como esa áspera lengua comenzaba a lamerme el glande seguido de su pequeña boca succionándolo todo… casi hasta el fondo de su garganta.

− ¡Ah! Ngh… ah…

Tiraba de su cabello cada vez que hacia eso. Era tan suave y liso… ahora caigo en cuenta que nunca me permitía tocárselo. Tan suave… sus ojos eran tan distintos en ese momento.

 _¿Quién es esta persona?_ Me preguntaba mientras la mirada lasciva se inundaba al subir y bajar sobre aquel falo… lo lamia y relamía como si fuese una paleta.

−Tan… grande… Joder, −jadeaba tomando aire… −No quiero ir a más, pero si me pones esa cara… yo… querré hacerlo…

No tenía idea de lo que hablaba, ¿Cómo puede excitarle una expresión de desilusión mesclada con el placer de una primera experiencia íntima con alguien experto?

¿Qué clase de mirada tendré realmente?

−Eren… −murmuraba montándose sobre mí para frotar su pene con el mío, sosteniéndose sobre mis hombros… −Joder… se siente bien, ¿no?

Asiento con dificultad mientras veo su rostro libidinoso, me acerco a él para besarle el cuello. Me permite el paso alzando la nuca… una sensación me invade y le muerdo ligeramente el cuello. Me tira del cabello por la parte de atrás para que pare…

− ¡Ah!

−Espera… espera… no te corras aun…

Bajo de mis piernas y volvió a meterse mi pene a la boca, de nueva cuanta succionándolo casi por completo… entonces fue cuando me vine.

El líquido fue escupido por Levi. Me vine en su boca el momento justo que él me tenía dentro rosando su garganta, por puro reflejo él casi vomitaba… aun así esa sonrisa morbosa no se alejaba de su cara mientras relamía sus labios.

Después de ese día tan extraño, pase toda la semana evitando cualquier contacto con Levi. Las llamadas y mensajes que tenía en el celular eran solo suyas. No quiero saber nada de él, estoy tan avergonzado y asustado… no sé cómo reaccionar al respecto.

Cuando iba a la escuela, me iba tarde para no topármelo al salir de casa.

Durante los descansos en el colegio, me escabullía con Jean o Mikasa con alguna excusa estúpida evitando las visitas a mi aula por parte de Levi.

Al final del día… siempre me iba súper temprano o tomaba otros caminos para ir a casa, con miedo de toparme a Levi en el camino.

Todas las tardes me la pasaba escondido sin salir de la casa, puesto que mi padre siempre llegaba en las noches del hospital y mi madre salía con sus amigas o a sus clases semanales… me quedaba solo hasta la noche, no quería ser asaltado por Levi. No de nuevo…

O eso me decía a mí mismo para ocultar el hecho de que lo disfrute y sinceramente… me duele, pero… quiero más.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¡Eren! Cariño… despierta. −La dulce voz de mi madre logra hacerme "despertar".

− ¡Voy! −grite somnoliento…

No me moví nada más que para tomar las sabanas y envolverme en ellas, hacerme bolita en el colchón y cerrar los ojos con tranquilidad.

Dos minutos más tarde, mi madre golpea la puerta de mi habitación con fuerza, gritando con total ira.

− ¡Eren Jeager! ¡Levántate ahora mismo, joder! ¡Son las 10 de la mañana!

−Voy mamá… −Dije poniéndome de pie como si fuese un zombi saliendo de su tumba, con mi sudadera casi al revés y mi cabello alborotado cual nido de aves.

Me envolví con la sabana y caminé buscando mis pantuflas de perrito. Hacia menos tres grados a fuera y el frio entraba a la casa. Bajé las escaleras con pereza, y el olor a chocolate caliente me despertó realmente, sonreí caminando con más ganas.

−Mami… ¿me haces chocolatito a mí también? −murmuro llegando a la cocina haciendo mimos como si fuera un niñito de 5 años.

−Yo no soy tu mami… −mi cara se deforma completamente, primero palidece y después se pone colorada… − ¿Y esa expresión tan estúpida?

Levi estaba frente a mí, sentado en el comedor con una taza frente a él. El olor a chocolate venia de ahí…

− ¡Mamá! −grite con nerviosismo… tirando mis sábanas al suelo y corriendo a la habitación de mis padres. − ¡Hay un extraño en la casa!

−Eren… ¡oye! −Levi me tiro de la sudadera algo sorprendido por mi reacción. Resbalé con las sabanas que se enredaron en mis pies y ambos caímos.

− ¡Mamá! −Volví a gritar en el suelo intentando zafarme del agarre de Levi quien me abrazo para que no saliera huyendo.

− ¡Cálmate, joder! −gruñó tirando de mi pelo.

− ¡Suéltame! −hice lo mismo que él y comenzamos una especie de pelea rodando hasta llegar a la sala. − ¡Mier…da! −Logre zafarme de sus brazos y darle vuelta al asunto.

− ¡Basta!

Mi madre llego gritando justo cuando tenía el puño cerrado a punto de golpear a Levi quien estaba debajo de mi con los brazos extendidos en rendición.

 _Maldito enano…_

Ella frunció el cejo y gruñó tirando de mi cabello para que me levantase.

− ¡Eren! ¿Qué demonios haces? −me grito en el oído.

− ¡Ay! ¡Auch…!

−Levi… como lo siento. −le tendió la mano a Levi que todavía estaba en el suelo.

Él solo sonrió, se puso de pie por sí solo.

−Lo siento… es mi culpa. −dijo el con la típica cara de galán de telenovela que ponía cuando hablaba con mis padres. −yo dije algo que molesto a Eren y quería resolverlo.

 _Vete a la mierda…. ¿Qué expresión es esa? ¿crees que engañaras a mi madre?_

−Sí, no te preocupes… ¡Yo me encargo de él! −me pellizcó el hombro y me dio un golpe en la cabeza. −siéntense ambos. −hablo de manera dulce mientras miraba a Levi. − ¡Ahora, Eren!

−Levi no tiene nada que hacer aquí… mamá. −protesto intentando que las imágenes del lunes no vengan a mi cabeza.

− ¡Eren!

−Señora Jeager… yo quisiera hablar con él. Si me lo permite, sé que podemos resolver esto hablando él y yo nada más… prometo no causar otra pelea.

Ella lo mira con ternura y asiente.

−Claro que si… a yo…

−MAMA! −grité para llamar su atención, lo hice… casi me vuela la cabeza con otro golpe por alzarle la voz. −Was hast du vor? Entscheiden Sie nicht durch meine (¿qué haces? No decidas por mí)

Levi me mira con odio escondido en los ojos, sabe que sé que odia que hable en alemán porque no entiende ni puta de lo que digo.

−Warum nicht gerne mit ihm reden?... (¿Por qué no quieres hablar con él?) −Me contesta de igual forma. −Eren, was passiert ist? (Eren, ¿sucedió algo?) −se me hiela la sangre y miro para otro lado.

−Nichts, nichts passiert... (No pasó nada.) −mi mamá frunce el cejo y tira de mi oreja.

− ¡Me estas mintiendo!

−Por favor… −intervino Levi intentando calmar a mi madre. −yo resolveré las cosas con Eren, déjeme hacerlo… llegara tarde, ¿cierto? −Pregunta señalando la manera en que mi madre estaba arreglada.

Ella se ruboriza y mira el reloj que lleva en la muñeca.

−Es verdad… Luego hablaremos de esto Eren. Tengo que irme…

−Mama… Mich nicht mit ihm alleine lassen…

− ¡Basta! Levi tiene razón, deben hablar sobres sus problemas solos. Nos vemos a las cinco. Adiós Levi…

−Que tenga un buen día… −le contesto con una alegre sonrisa que recordaba mucho a su madre.

En cuanto mi madre cerró la puerta detrás suyo Levi volvió a su modo habitual, mirándome con esos ojos fríos.

− Scheiße! −gruñí yendo a levantar mis sábanas que seguían en el suelo.

− ¿Qué le dijiste a tu madre?

−Que no me dejara contigo… −grite desde las escaleras.

−Sabes que odio que hables en alemán. −él comenzó a seguirme.

−Hablo y me expreso mejor así… y, además, así no me molestas.

−Tu mamá lo habla muy bien…

Entro a mi cuarto y comienzo a tender mi cama. Levi se acerca y se planta en la entrada mirándome con avidez.

−Ella habla cuatro idiomas y mi papá seis… −silva sombrado. −Ahora dime, ¿Qué quieres?

Entorna los ojos y sonríe con amargura.

− ¿Estas molesto?

− ¿Molesto? No… −contesto a la primera con total sequedad.

−Lo lamento…

−Te dije que no estoy molesto, estoy…

− ¿Asqueado? −Murmuró cabizbajo. −Porque soy… −traga saliva y mira a todas direcciones que no sea a mí. − ¿Por lo que te hice?

Bajo la cabeza algo avergonzado, ¿Por qué me daría asco? Si supiera que después de eso no pude dejar de pensarlo… inclusive me tocaba pensando en aquello.

−Levi… yo…

Mantengo mi vista fija en su cara y de pronto la imagen tan erótica del lunes vuelve a mi haciéndome sonrojar. _Esto era lo que temía…_

−Ya sé que lo que hice no tiene nombre, no sé en qué pensaba… la verdad, −Levi se sofocaba a si mismo al admitir sus errores, así era él. −Yo… Lo siento.

−Levi… me gustas… −él alzo la vista y me vio como si fuese una pintura abstracta.

− ¿Qué?

−Que me gustas… si me gustas… Me gustas tanto que me sentí aterrado cuando te me acercaste de esa forma. Tenía miedo… −Mi voz era rápida y temblorosa, me sudaban las manos de los nervios. −miedo de que quizá solo fuese un juego para ti … también estaba asustado porque lo que hicimos me encanto, no dejaba de pensar lo mucho que quería volver a hacerlo y creí que, si te buscaba después de ello, pensarías que soy alguien repulsivo.

Mi boca sonrió por los nervios al verlo a los ojos por fin. Levi parecía conmovido.

−Eren… −sonrió acercándose a mí.

−Yo… soy el asqueroso ahora, ¿cierto?

 _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Finalmente estando frente a mí, puso su mano sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola hasta descender a mi nuca.

−No pienso eso porque... también me gustas.

Mi sonrisa de estúpido hizo su aparición con un rubor inmenso, cubrí mi cara e intenté no parecer una chiquilla enamorada.

− ¿De verdad? −pregunte alucinado …

Él siguió acariciando mi nuca, ahora con ambas manos sin dejar de verme a los ojos.

−Si… Eren.

−Je… −comencé a reír con total alegría. − ¿Enserio? −Levi asintió mordiéndose el labio. −joder… −murmure cubriendo mi cara con ambas manos.

Levi me empujo con suavidad haciéndome sentarme en la cama, casi acostarme… él estaba subiéndose sobre mis piernas.

−Eren… me encantas… en especial cuando pones esa cara. −murmuro frotándose la entrepierna con mi muslo.

− ¿Q-qué cara? −Pregunte nervioso.

−Esta… −Metió su mano dentro de mi pijama y comenzó a tocarme el miembro.

− ¡Ah! Esta fría… −arqueo la nuca al sentir esa mano ajena sobre mí.

−Perdón… pero no pude evitarlo. −comenzó a jalarme el pene con fuerza haciendo despertar en mí una erección. −Me dejaste con las ganas ese día…

−Aguarda… ¿Qué haces? −me apoyo sobre mis codos dejándome llevar por esa sensación tan placentera.

−Quiero hacerlo… estas tan duro. −ronronea dejando de tocarme.

Se apartó un poco para poder quitarse los zapatos, seguido dejo caer al suelo la chaqueta de cuero que llevaba y los jeans negros, quedando solo con una polera gris y su bóxer.

−E-espera… −murmure nervioso.

−Tranquilo… déjate llevar, me encargo de todo. −tiro de mi pijama para liberarme la parte baja del cuerpo, dejándome expuesto ante él.

Una escena de lo más erótica, quitándose la polera por sobre la cabeza y bajándose el bóxer con total sensualidad. Mirándome con lascivia…dejando al aire libre su grande erección.

−L-Levi… −Murmure al sentirlo sobre mí de nuevo, esta vez sujetándome la barbilla e inundando su boca con la mía. −Ngh…

Su lengua se enredaba con la mía, chupándola y mordiéndola, haciéndome gemir con fervor. Bajando hasta mi barbilla para morderla y después hasta mi cuello… chupeteándolo con fuerza.

− ¡Ah!

−Eso… estas mojando mi mano. −comento sonriendo al enseñarme su mano manchada con el fluido pre seminal de mi miembro. −no quiero que acabes pronto… −se chupo los dedos de los que escurría el fluido.

Seguido de eso llevo su mano hasta la parte baja de su espalda donde comenzó a dilatarse soltando gemidos sonoros…

−Ngh… ah… bastardo… me dejaste con las ganas…

−Levi… −murmure tomando su rostro y continuando con el beso.

Me seguía mordisqueando los labios por un momento más hasta separarse y montarse sobre mí.

−Levi… −jadee al sentir como Levi descendía lentamente sobre mi miembro. − ¡Ah!

−Joder… es… tan grande… −su sonrisa se ampliaba a medida que más bajaba. −Solo es la punta… −se detuvo a medio camino para tomar aire a grandes bocados.

No soporte más y tome sus caderas haciendo que mi pene entrara por completo. Levi soltó un leve grito abrazando mis hombros, apretando mi sudadera con fuerza. Respiraba frenéticamente en mi nuca, soltando maldiciones por lo que hice.

−Lo siento… N-no lo soporte… ah…

Levi comenzó a moverse de arriba abajo apoyándose en mis hombros. Mirándome con un brillo peligroso en los ojos se mecía de manera lenta y levemente comenzaba a acelerar.

−Ngh… esta apretado…

−Lo sé… solo… disfrútalo.

−Le-Levi… ¡Ah!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¡Eren! Oye… Eren.

Mientras caminaba en el pasillo rumbo al pórtico, Jean se me acerco gritando y agitando un volante. Me detengo y me apoyo en la ventana, viendo como da tropezones y empujones a los demás al acercarse a mí con tanto entusiasmo.

− ¿Qué pasa? −él se me acerca más y me pasa su brazo sobre mis hombros y me entrega el volante.

− ¿Eh? ¿Qué opinas? −parecía impaciente por mi respuesta.

En el volante decía sobre el evento de abril que siempre hacían en el Eye London durante las vacaciones de primavera. Una gran fotografía del Big Bend junto al Eye London con luces nocturnas y un evento de fuegos pirotécnicos.

−Pues… −no sé a qué quiere llegar exactamente con esto. −esta genial. −murmuro sin ánimos.

− ¿Esta genial? −parece dolido. − ¡Es increíble, Jeager! Es mi oportunidad para invitar a Mikasa y por fin declararme…

− ¿No lo habías echo ya?

Su sonrisa se esfuma y hace un puchero apartándome de él.

−Creyó que estaba bromeando… −soltó un fuerte suspiro.

−Me imagino… te he dicho que seas tú, no pretendas hacerte el genial.

− ¿Eres idiota? ¿crees que ella se fijaría en mí?

−Es Mikasa, ella no es como una niñita rica o la reina misma.

−Es la "reina" en mi mundo, Eren… ayúdame. −me toma de los hombros y me mira con gesto herido. − ¡Será lo único y lo último que te pido!

− ¿Por qué yo?

−Eres su amigo desde pequeños, a mi apenas si me habla. Y… ¡Eres mi amigo!

Miro a Jean con algo de extrañes, hace apenas un año presumía de que ninguna chica se le resistía… y si, es verdad, ninguna salvo Mikasa. Ella tiene los gustos más sencillos… nada a comparación de la falsa y egocéntrica imagen que Jean se hizo en el colegio.

−Si me apoyas… −vuelve a tomarme y a mirarme como un cachorrito. −Te conseguiré novia.

− ¿Qué? ¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito una? No estoy tan urgido como tu… −bromeo un poco para que quite esa cara tan afligida.

−Eren, −Levi aparece detrás de nosotros con la mochila en mano. −vámonos… −murmura de manera arrebatada y comienza a andar con prisa.

−Eh… ¡voy!

Sin soltarme, Jean me continúa rogando.

− ¡Eren! Por favor…

Lo miro unos minutos más y luego vuelvo a ver a Levi de quien solo se llega a ver su espalda.

−Está bien. −él sonríe y me tiende el puño.

−Eres el mejor.

− ¿En serio? −le choco el puño y me voy riendo.

−No…

Salgo corriendo del colegio cuando me doy cuenta que Levi no está más dentro.

− ¡Levi! −él ya había cruzado el boulevard frente a la estación del metro que siempre tomábamos. − ¡Espera!

Se detuvo y se volvió a verme, entonces fui arrastrado por el mar de gente hacia el lado opuesto. Levi rodo los ojos y siguió sin mí.

Cuando al fin fui libre, crucé el boulevard jadeando. Me arreglé el uniforme que, se me había estropeado por los empujones y seguí caminando cabizbajo al notar que Levi no me esperaba más.

−Oye… ¿A dónde crees que vas? −me vuelvo con una media sonrisa hacia la persona que estaba sentada frente una gran fuente, a unos metros de mí.

−Pasaba por aquí nada más... −camino hacia él con las manos en los bolsillos.

−Te tardaste… −Levi se levanta y comienza a caminar hacia mí.

−Lo siento, había mucho tráfico. −suelto una risita contagiosa.

Frente a mí, Levi me mira a los ojos regalándome una sonrisa dulce y gentil. Me relamo los labios y me acerco a él.

− ¿Qué mierda haces?

−Te daré un beso…

− ¡Dáselo a Kirschtein! −susurró poniéndome una lata fría en los labios haciéndome gritar.

− ¡Auch! −tapo mi boca por la frialdad que me comenzaba a doler. − ¿Kirschtein? ¿te refieres a Jean? ¿estas celoso? −murmuro haciendo un puchero.

− ¿Quién esta celoso, cerdo? −me enfado y entorno los ojos.

− ¡Yo no digo nada de Farlan, ni de cómo se te trepa como si fueras su zorra! −él me mira desafiante y me hace temblar.

Si… ese era mi problema, el maldito de Farlan. Siempre que lo topaba me causaba conflicto, siempre que lo veía era con Levi. Desde hace un tiempo Levi dejo de frecuentarlo y estoy agradecido por ello, pero aún me molesta.

Levi se me acerca y yo retrocedo frenéticamente hasta toparme con un gran muro.

−Tienes huevos para gritarme en la calle, Jeager. −gruñe tomándome de la corbata.

−Lo siento… solo dije la verdad. − él me suelta lanzándome la corbata en la cara.

− Imbécil… −me da una palmada en la cabeza y se da media vuelta, dándome la espalda. −Llévame a casa… mocoso de mierda.

Miro al suelo con total desprecio y comienzo a caminar.

−Hey… −Me lanza la lata y yo la atrapo…

− ¿Qué es esto?

− ¡Es café! Lo compre para ti mientras te apretujabas con Kirschtein. Se agradecido, idiota.

 _Estaba molesto… ¿por eso?_

De nuevo me dejo seducir y sonrió como un gran idiota caminando detrás de él.

Llegando a casa de Levi comenzamos a besarnos de manera erótica en la entrada, esto se hacía rutinario ya, no me quejaba. Desde hace dos meses que comenzó esta relación tan extraña…

− Levi... ich brauche deinen Mund auf meinem Hahn... (Quiero tu boca sobre mi polla…) −le murmuraba de manera lasciva al oído mientras le besaba y chupaba el cuello.

Estaba apretujándolo sobre la puerta de entrada con sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus manos rebuscando dentro de mi camisa entreabierta.

− ¿Qué?

−Que te quiero…

−Al sofá… hagámoslo ahí…

− ¿Qué hay de Mikasa?

−Se quedó con sus amigas...

− ¿tu padre?

−En la jefatura… no vendrá hasta media noche…

Levi me empujo en el sofá y se montó sobre mí, como era costumbre ya… le gustaba dominarme… se quitó el uniforme de manera sensual lanzándome cada prenda. Le sonreía mientras se subía sobre mi regazo.

− ¿Tienes condón? −pregunto mordiéndome el cuello.

−argh… en mi pantalón.

Él sonrió y comenzó a rebuscar en mis bolsillos apretándome todo…

−eso no es… −digo juguetón cuando comienza a manosearme el miembro.

−Igual me servirá…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Mikasa había llegado a aquel apartamento. Por suerte, Levi había recogido todo antes de que nos encerráramos en su habitación a continuar con la ronda de sexo de ese día, donde me ato las manos y no me dejo tocarle. Recuerdo que en mi cumpleaños hace una semana, él fue quien se dejó atar de manos.

Aprovechando que las vacaciones de primavera comenzaban, decidí pasar la noche ahí… es más, el fin de semana completo.

−Eren… ¿Qué haces aquí? −su voz me toma por sorpresa.

Estaba recargado en la isla circular que tenían como división entre la sala y la cocina. Vivian en un departamento algo espacioso, pero la entrada era algo estrecha, así que cuando decoraron todo pusieron está en medio en vez de un comedor.

−Mi-mi-Mikasa… −comienzo a jadear nervioso. − ¿Q-que qué hago aquí? −mi cara se siente caliente.

Ella desvía la vista, algo sonrojada, al notar que iba sin camisa y con una toalla alrededor del cuello.

− ¿Le-Levi n… no te conto? −intente hablar sin retorcerme.

Estaba semidesnudo puesto que me acababa de dar una ducha y mientras buscaba mi camisa, que, misteriosamente desapareció, termine por encontrarla puesta en un desnudo y muy sexi chico de cabellos negros, mientras bebía el jugo desde la caja frente a la nevera.

Y una cosa llevo a la otra y pues…

Levi comenzaba a morderme la delgada capa de piel que me cubría el glande haciéndome retorcerme y querer tirar del cabello a aquel pequeño azabache.

−Sí, pero… Él dijo que vendrías hasta el sábado… −murmura avergonzada.

−Vine antes... je... je… ah… Ngh…−tapo mi boca y me muerdo la lengua ante aquel vergonzoso sonido.

Mikasa me mira confusa.

− ¿Y Levi?

− ¿L-Le-Levi? −tartamudeo al sentir que estaba a punto de correrme.

Volteo hacia enfrente, tapando mi boca con una mano, me inclino levemente ahogando un sollozo.

− ¡Aquí! −dice Levi levantándose de un salto.

−Oh… −ella parecía confundida, pero creo que decidió no decir nada al respecto. − ¿harás la cena?

 _No parece sorprendida…_

−No… te toca.

−Ouh… cierto… −ladea la cabeza para verme la cara. − ¿Me esperaran?

−Si… −responde Levi por ambos, mientras que yo intento recobrar el color natural de mi cara.

−Bien. −dijo sonriendo y se fue a su habitación.

Una vez cerrada su puerta, Levi me miro.

− ¿Otra mamada, Jeager? −dice juguetón comenzando a masajearme la nuca con una mano.

Retiro la mano de mi boca y comienzo a inhalar fuertemente. Suelto una risa nerviosa y las lágrimas se me escapan.

Me subo los pantalones con cuidado mientras continuamos riendo.

−Joder… ¡Qué clase de susto fue ese!

−No se… dímelo a mí.

−Pero… me …−miro el suelo de mármol en busca de evidencias de ese encuentro, no hay nada. −me vine. ¿No hay nada?

−No te preocupes… yo lo resolví.

Pensé mejor no preguntar… solamente le di la toalla para que se cubriera y el me dio mi polera para que no me diese frio.

De pronto mi teléfono sonó. Levi fue huyendo a su cuarto y yo me quede sentado en un banquillo mirando el mensaje que me había llegado…

un pequeño mensaje, solo uno basto para cagarme la velada. Era un archivo adjunto de un numero privado.

En la foto, Levi comiéndole la polla a alguien más con un lindo mensaje…

" _¿Estaba bueno el café?"_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_

 _Una Mentira Tras Otra..._

* * *

 _Well, well, well... okno... Bien... agradezco a todas las que ya siguen esta bonita historia, se que ha estado un poco rápida ahora les diré el porqué: No pienso hacerla muy larga, lo siento, pienso al menos sacarle otros tres o seis capitulos más, de pende de que tanto se me ocurra jeje~ Adoro hacer a esta Levi tan erótico, quien sabe porque solo se que me encanta y espero que sea igual para ustedes._

 _Gracias por sus Reviews, de verdad me encanta leerlos son tan graciosos y sus teorias mi fascinan (/u\\)_

 _Ya saben, si tienen algo que decirme o reclarmar, ahí esta la cajita de reviews... desquitense, ;-; Lo que piensen y opinen del capitulo..._

 _Para **Pandirafa**_ y _**Charly Land,**_ _me matan sus teorias, de verdad las amo, dejenme decirles que si algo aprendi de Isayama-sensei e Ishida-sensei es que el suspenso y finales abiertos venden :'v_

 _A las demás, gracias por sus Reviews del capitulo anterior... hasta la proxima~_

(*-*)/ ✰ ✯ ✡ ✪ ✶ ✱ ✲ ✴ ✼ ✻ ✵ ❇ ❈ ❊ ❖ ❄ ❆ ❋ ❂ ⁂


	3. Una Mentira Tras Otra

_**Aclaraciones:** Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _Contenido:_** _Yaoi (chico x chico) | Ereri (Eren x Levi) | OoC (Cambio ligero o drastico de personalidad en algun personaje, en este caso será ligero)| UA (Universo Alterno al original) | Lemon (Ya saben que es, ¿para que nos hacemos los inocentes :v?)_

* * *

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Capítulo 3:**_

 _ **Una Mentira Tras Otra…**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

" _¿Estaba bueno el café?"_

Fuese durante los descansos en el colegio, al salir de la escuela o los fines de semana cuando me invitaba a dar una vuelta por ahí, si Levi me regalaba una de café helado ya sabía que quería: sexo.

¿Por qué me daba café? Según él para mantenerme despierto y activo.

Me pareció rarísimo al principio, pero lo ignore y se nos hizo un hábito… uno muy agradable para mi gusto, pero que ahora… me hace sentir repulsivo.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Mis manos comenzaron a temblar ante aquella imagen rondando en mi mente, sentía algo atorado en la garganta y un dolor de cabeza inmenso.

−Eren, dormirás en mi habitación, junto conmigo. −era una orden, no me preguntaba si quería o no.

Mire a Levi por un momento e intente sonreírle fracasando totalmente. Se dio cuenta y se me acerco.

Escondí mi teléfono dentro del bolsillo de mi pantalón, pronto a eso me alejé de él y corrí al baño. Mikasa estaba a punto de entrar a ducharse, solo la aparte y entre frente a ella.

− ¡Ah! ¡Eren! −grito ella cayendo al suelo.

−Oye, ¿estás bien? −Levi fue de prisa a ayudarla a levantarse. −Mierda, Eren ¿Qué te sucede? −su voz se detuvo al verme con la cara metida al escusado.

Mi estómago se sentía pequeño, me dolía mucho… vomitaba todo lo que había almorzado, inclusive el panque que me devoré, ese delicioso panque que la mamá de Jean preparo y él no quiso comer…

−Eren, ¿estás bien? −volvió a decir Levi por segunda vez, sobando mi espalda. −Mikasa, ve por agua y algo para la náusea.

−S-si… −ella salió huyendo algo nerviosa.

−Eren… −tome su brazo y lo aparte, me deje caer en el suelo evitando cualquier contacto con él. −Oye… aun no has probado su comida y ya estas vomitando.

Intente ponerme de pie, Levi me tomo del brazo para que lo viese.

−Oye, no me asustes…

Sentía mis ojos arder, cada vez que lo miraba esa asquerosa imagen venía a mi cabeza… agarre su mano y la aparte.

−Lo siento… no me siento bien… me duele todo. −solté casi con desprecio.

−Eren… −Mikasa llego hacia mí con un vaso y una pequeña pastilla en sus manos.

−Gracias. −murmure con una sonrisa triste, bebiéndome toda el agua de un golpe.

− ¿Y la pastilla?

−Estaré bien…

Camine con lentitud hasta la habitación de Levi, aquella habitación tan fría y meticulosamente ordenada, ese lugar que parecía no tener nada que ocultar. Me hacía sentir como si estuviese entrando al corazón de Levi.

No podía encararle o arrematar contra él de manera estúpida, esa foto quizá sea de alguien con quien salió antes de mí, quizá… pero… ¿Cómo supo lo del café? ¿Por qué me envía la foto hasta ahora? ¿Por qué no al principio? ¿Por qué no antes de que saliera con él? ¿Qué mierda sucede…? ¡Me está jodiendo!

−Eren… −Levi me observo con el gesto atormentado, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Se acercó a mi intentando agarrar mi cara entre sus manos. Me aparte de él con miedo a que Mikasa entrara en la habitación en cualquier momento y nos viera.

− ¿Qué haces? −soné más tajante de lo que imaginaba.

− ¡Estoy preocupado por ti, pedazo de mierda! −me empuja y tropiezo sobre mis pies, como ese día… solo que esta vez caigo en algo suave, su cama.

−Auch…

−Lo siento… me altere. −se sube a la cama y se sienta a lado de mi cabeza, cruzando las piernas y acariciándose la sien.

Suelto un suspiro.

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, intentaba enfriar mi cabeza y no pensar en aquello… cerraba mis ojos para poder no verle la cara.

− ¿Quieres que te deje dormir? −pregunto removiéndose, creo que se ira.

Niego con la cabeza.

−Ven… −murmuro y tiro de su brazo haciendo que se acueste sobre mí. −lo siento.

−Me… estas aplastando… −jadea con una voz que hace que me dé un vuelco el corazón.

Me doy cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando con fuerza y lo suelto con un sonrojo en la cara.

−Perdón…

− ¿Qué sucede contigo?

Me quedo callado ante la pregunta, él vuelve sentarse de la misma manera de hace rato, mirándome fijamente desde lo alto.

−Levi… ¿Has estado con alguien más mientras salimos?

Él no me dice nada, se queda en silencio unos minutos, completamente impasible, su mirada me decía que no preguntara nada más.

Me encojo ahí mismo y aparto la vista algo dolido.

−Lo siento, −mi voz me traiciona con los nervios. −no debí−

−Eren, ¿me quieres? −me irrumpe de repente.

Trago saliva y mi corazón comienza a latir con fuerza.

− ¡Si, claro que lo hago!

−Entonces… ¿Por qué dudas de mí?

Me quede completamente confundido, ese razonamiento me hizo sentir ligeramente aliviado y estúpido.

Levi aparto uno de sus mechones de cabello por detrás de su oreja, dejando al descubierto su mirada tan calculadora. Me regaló una sonrisa y comenzó a jugar con la línea del cuello de mi polera, ladeando la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Con su mano izquierda trazo un camino en mi pecho y subió lentamente hasta mi boca. Me abrió ligeramente los labios y metió sus dedos. Con la mano derecha comenzaba a jugarme el cabello.

−No tienes por qué dudar de mí, Eren… −su voz era sumamente tentadora, hacia ascender el calor en mi cuerpo.

−Lo siento… −susurre una vez mi boca fue vaciada.

Me acerqué a sus piernas para dejar caer mi cabeza sobre sus muslos y comencé a rodear su cintura con mis brazos.

Su delgado cuerpo se curveo de manera enloquecedora al sentir la calidez de mis labios sobre su abdomen, dándome más paso sobre aquella piel que ya conocía de memoria.

Mis besos subían de unos leves hasta de los que te dejan marcas tras las mordidas, llegando al pequeño y sonrosado pezón que me exigía que lo reclamara con la boca.

−Ngh… veo que te recuperaste… −ronroneo Levi tirando de mi cabello.

Le quite aquella sudadera negra con total lentitud, desarreglando su bien peinado cabello lacio. Él hizo lo mismo con mi polera, dejándome mordidas y chupetes en el cuello y en la oreja.

Desnudándose por completo me abrió el paso enrollando sus piernas en mi cintura, aun debajo de mí. Comencé a besarlo y a masajear su duro miembro, Levi jadeaba en mi boca y me pasaba las manos sobre mi cabello.

Volvió a meter sus dedos en mi boca mientras yo seguía masturbándolo con fuerza.

−Ah… −jadee en su boca al poner mi glande en su estrecha y dilatada entrada. −Tan caliente…

−ngh… Oye… no tan… −hice caso omiso a su suplica, de una sola embestida entre haciéndolo morder mi clavícula para no soltar un grito. −Hoy estas tan… ah…

Comencé el frenético vaivén con sus manos tirando de mi cabello descendiendo por mi espalda rasguñándome y haciéndome gruñir.

Tenía mi rostro escondido en su clavícula, solo lo besaba y mordía dejando unas marcas que resaltaban sobre su pálida piel que comenzaba a sudar.

−A-ah… b…bien… se… si…ente…. Bien… −jadeo al momento de darme una palmada en la espalda baja.

Me levanté y alcé sus piernas por sobre mis hombros teniendo la vista esplendida de su cara enrojecida.

 _¿Estaba bueno el café?_

Esa asquerosa imagen cruzo mi cabeza otra vez al ver la cara de Levi desde esa postura.

Pare de inmediato conteniendo un repulsivo impulso de gritar.

Apreté los puños y me volví a inclinar hacia él.

−Oye… ¿Qué sucede? −Levi intento bajar las piernas, pero no se lo permití.

−Lo siento… continuaré…

Levi se aferró a mis hombros y siguió moviéndose.

−Bien, solo… no te detengas.

 _Por un segundo creí que me diría que si no estaba a gusto podía parar. Me siento estúpido._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

A penas dieron las seis de la mañana, tomé mis cosas y me fui de esa casa. Levi aun dormía, así que fue mejor. Pensaba en dejarle un mensaje excusándome y prometerle que lo vería otro día…

Lo sé, soy un cobarde… pero no puedo pasar un minuto viendo a Levi sin que esa asquerosa imagen vuelva a mi cabeza. Eso es lo mejor, alejarme un rato… pensar bien las cosas y hablarlo, si…

Ahora… a dormir. Pasé toda la noche pensando en aquello y con Levi sobre mi así que a duras penas conseguí dormir un poco. Me duelen los ojos y la cintura.

−Eren Jeager… −la voz rasposa de Kenny me detiene apenas abro la puerta del departamento. −hace tiempo que no te veía.

−Kenny, buenos días… −intento sonreír apartando la cara de la suya, tengo unas ojeras terribles. De mi cuello ni se diga, Levi le gusta morderme.

−Vaya, te ves agotado… ¿Qué sucedió hijo? Creí que te quedarías todo el fin de semana. − _mierda, así que también le dijeron a Kenny._

−Lo siento, −desvió la mirada con nerviosismo. −me ha surgido algo, hoy quedé con unos compañeros para un proyecto de la escuela, −mentí. −y lo olvide. Si no hago algo, estoy seguro que Levi me golpeara. −suelto una risita un tanto forzada.

−Bien, espero verte otro día. −murmuró rascando su barbilla y mirándome con atención, un escalofrió me recorrió de repente.

−Sí, con permiso.

−Claro, pasa…

Mis pasos se hicieron veloces con forme me alejaba de ese lugar, corriendo por los escalones para ir directo a la calle. Una vez ahí… me sentía liberado al fin.

Corrí y corrí hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa, me detuve y rebusqué las llaves. Abrí sin hacer ruido y me metí en mi cuarto, cerrando la habitación por completo.

Tiré mis cosas al suelo y me dejé llevar por el cansancio. Me derrumbé en mi cama y me envolví entre mis sabanas. Olían muy distinto… a vainilla. Supuse que mi mamá las había lavado. En cambio, mi cuerpo y ropa olía a Levi, a su perfume… ese exquisito y dulce aroma que impregnaba cada parte de él y sus cosas… a su sudor… y, sobre todo, olía a sexo.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Eran las 12 y media cuando mi celular comenzó a vibrar y a vibrar dentro de mi pantalón.

−hmm… −ronroneaba al sentirlo y quería abrir los ojos, pero no podía hacerlo. −ya voy mamá… −susurre alzando mi brazo intentando alcanzar mi reloj para "apagar" la alarma.

Gran error.

No había nada a donde estiré el brazo, de hecho, ni siquiera me di cuenta que me dormí del lado incorrecto con los pies sobre las almohadas. Es más, ni siquiera me quite los zapatos ni la ropa. Estaba tan cansado que me dormí al instante.

Mi mal día continuo con ese desliz, al no haber algo en que apoyarme cuando me estire caí de cara al suelo.

−Mierda… −gruñí al escuchar como el golpe hizo eco no solo en mi cabeza sino también en la habitación.

No me moví, deje mi mejilla pegada al suelo fresco, entonces lo escuche.

−Scheiße! Sprechen Sie mit meinem Neffen, Grisha! −abrí los ojos e intenté levantarme.

 _Quieren hablar conmigo…_ Fue lo primero que pensé al escuchar esa voz ajena en mi casa.

Me pongo de pie con total torpeza haciendo un desastre a mi paso, tire la silla frente a mi escritorio y todos los libros. Casi caigo de nuevo con la maldita mochila que deje en el suelo −mamá tenía razón con gritarme cuando hacia eso, ahora la entiendo.

−Mierda… −murmuro mientras recojo todo rezando porque no se hubiese escuchado el estruendo que estaba haciendo.

Cuando me convencí de que todo estaba en orden, di un paso fuera de mi habitación observando que no hubiese nadie en el segundo piso.

Bajé los escalones uno a uno conteniendo el aliento para oír los gritos y mi pulso acelerándose más.

− _*¡Ya te lo he dicho, él no está aquí! ¡ahora lárgate de mi casa!_ −distingo esa voz, es mi padre.

−Grisha, cálmate… −esa es mi mamá.

−* _Vaya, ¿así es como tratas a tu propio hermano?_

−* _Dejaste de serlo cuando tú y nuestro padre, negaron a mi mujer y a mi hijo._

− _*Papá, no tienes por qué gritar. −_ otra voz que no distingo, un chico…

¿Qué está pasando? Jamás oí a mi padre tan furioso, claro… solo aquella vez cuando vivíamos en Bremen* −antes de venir a Inglaterra−, en esa gran casa, cuando tiré un televisor. Por pura curiosidad quise subir a un mueble y pues, toque mal y el aparato se cayó frente a mis padres quienes arreglaban todo para cenar.

Un hombre alto y rubio estaba parado frente a mis padres, de apariencia fornida portaba un traje caro color celeste, un chico −igual rubio− estaba al lado de ellos mirando a mis padres con nerviosismo.

Mi padre estaba colérico, llevaba su siempre arreglado cabello largo algo revuelto y la camisa remangada hasta los codos, con la cara colorada. Sus ojos esmeraldas parecían hervir. Mi mamá en cambio estaba algo asustada, intentaba calmarlo tomándolo del brazo.

A medida que me acercaba sentía más su tensión, que ganas me daban de interferir, pero si era por mí y mi papá trataba de ocultarme quizá no deba ser descubierto

Estaba a punto de volver a mi habitación hasta que…

−Eren, bist du? −quedo petrificado al ver que todos se vuelven a mi cuando aquella voz femenina me hablo.

En un punto ciego que no distinguí, una chica menuda y de cabellos dorados se me acerco, vestía un sencillo vestido blanco que le llegaba a las rodillas. Sus ojos eran grandes y celestes, casi parecía una muñeca.

−Eren, ¿me recuerdas? −hablaba con un asentó muy remarcado, ella se me acerco con lentitud.

Su pequeña y sonrosada boca se curveo en una sonrisa dulce al verme bien.

− ¿Historia? −digo confundido.

−Ja… −soltó una risita. −ahora eres más alto que yo.

−Si…

Todos en la sala me observaron de diferente manera cada uno, mi madre confundida y mi padre asustado, los extraños en cambio parecían sorprendidos y felices con mi presencia.

−Historia, hija… ven acá, trae a Eren. −El hombre rubio y canoso hablo con ese mismo acento.

Mi padre estallo nervioso y comenzó a gritar.

− Aléjate de él. ¿Qué quieres con mi familia Zeke?

− ¡Escucha, me estas enfureciendo! ¡Déjame hablar con Eren!

−Papst, beruhigen... −Historia se interpuso entre ambos hombres mientras tomaba a su padre por los hombros.

− Aber Tochter... Dein Onkel verstehen nicht… −Zeke alzaba la mano, completamente enfurecido.

El chico rubio se apartó mientras Zeke se ponía frente Historia, mi padre aparto a mi madre colocándola detrás suyo para encarar al rubio que parecía estar a punto de golpear a su hija.

Torcí el labio como lo hacía Levi y me interpuse entre ambos, tomando de la mano a Historia y acercándola a mi regazo, como un lobo protegiendo a su cría.

−* _Escúchame bien, pedazo de mierda… ¡Lárgate antes de que te saque yo mismo!_ −la rubia me miro alarmada mientras que Zeke se quedó atónito ante mi respuesta.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras esperaban que sucedía ahora.

−Tú tienes la misma mirada que tu abuelo… −comento irónico, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

− ¿Mi abuelo?

Él soltó una gran risotada que me hizo dar un brinco.

− ¡Ja! Tu abuelo… ¿lo recuerdas Eren? −niego con la cabeza. −Por favor, hijo… tenemos mucho de qué hablar. Siéntate, vamos. −su voz parecía deslumbrar de emoción. −solo… quiero hablar contigo.

Mi padre parecía nervioso, mi madre le sujetaba las manos para tranquilizarlo. Mire a mi madre algo confuso, ella me sonrió y asintió.

Liberé a Historia quien se fue sonriéndome hacia donde estaba el otro rubio, lo miro mejor ahora y tienen los mismos ojos celestes. Él me sonríe nervioso… _¿es… Armin?_

Miro de vuelta a Zeke quien me espera para hablar, asiento algo confundido.

−Está bien. − me senté a lado de mi tío. −hablaré contigo.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− _*No puedo creer que seas tú Armin, ha pasado tanto… −_ le doy una palmada al rubio quien se rasca la nuca algo avergonzado.

− _*Sí, es solo crecí un poco. −_ sonrió con un sonrojo en la cara.

− _*¿Qué hay de mí, Eren? −_ Historia se acerca a ambos abriendo los ojos como un cachorrito.

− _*No, tú sigues igual._ −murmuro tocando su cabeza.

Ella hace un puchero y Armin y yo nos reímos. Hace tiempo que no los veía. Ellos son gemelos, son mis primos de Alemania… hijos del hermano mayor de mi padre, ambos tienen mi edad.

−* _Eres igual de tonto que antes. −_ murmura ella atrapándome con un brazo intentando ahorcarme.

−* _Basta… te lastimaras… −_ suelto mientras sigo riendo.

Armin para de reír de pronto y parece incómodo. Ambos lo miramos confundidos, hizo una seña con los ojos para volteáramos hacia atrás.

Historia se apartó de mi con brusquedad al ver esos intensos ojos grises sobre nosotros.

Levi fulminaba a Historia quien aún me sostenía el brazo, sus ojos celestes se deformaron en una expresión temerosa al sentir la mala vibra de aquel azabache.

− Wer ist er? (¿Quién es él?) −murmuro ella volviéndose a mí.

− Ein Freund. (Un amigo.) −me levante del sofá sonriéndole, algo forzado, le revolví el cabello para que se relajara y camine hacia el patio, haciéndole señas a Levi para que me siguiera.

Mire a mi madre con el rabillo del ojo, ella preparaba algo de comer mientras hablaba con mi tío en la cocina. Mi padre hacía rato había agarrado las llaves del Honda de mi mamá y se fue a quien sabe dónde.

Estaba tan enojado por qué le cedí la palabra a mi tío que me grito y discutimos. Mi madre se puso de mi lado y él solo estalló y huyó.

Al salir al patio trasero cerré la puerta detrás de nosotros, el Jaguar negro de mi padre seguía estacionado en su sitio. Levi camino con lentitud hasta parar frente al Jaguar. Yo mire hacia atrás por última vez para toparme con los ojos de Armin quien parecía cohibido. Mi madre seguía distraída, por suerte.

Cerré la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido y caminé hacia donde Levi me esperaba. No hubo palabras, simplemente espere a que me dijera algo… parecía muy calmado.

Me recargue en el capo del Jaguar con sigilo para que la alarma no sonase, entonces Levi dio media vuelta hacia mí, llevaba un cigarro en la boca. Dio una última calada y lo saco para apagarlo de una pisada, se me acerco y de un solo golpe a la cara me hizo caer de rodillas al suelo.

− ¿Quién mierda te crees? −me incline escupiendo la poca sangre que me salió. − ¿Por qué te largas de esa forma? ¡Quedamos estar juntos todo el puto fin de semana! No me contestaste ni una mísera llamada, ni un puto mensaje, Jeager. ¡Encima, vengo y te encuentro con esa…! ¡ESA PUTA!

 _¿Qué?_ Me puse de pie y me acerqué a él, completamente furioso.

− ¡Cálmate, ¿quieres?! Historia no es ninguna puta, Levi… ¡Es mi prima! Llevamos más de cinco años sin vernos, no sabía nada de ella desde que me mude a este maldito país. −Me sentí nervioso por su mirada, tragué saliva y me paré con firmeza más cerca de él. − ¡Lamento no avisarte, me surgió algo inesperado! −No me miraba, bajo el rostro mordiendo su labio, me acerque más a él. − ¡Oye, escucha lo que-!

Levi se me acerco con gesto amenazador, arrinconándome contra el carro, haciendo que se activara la alarma por el golpe. Sostuvo mi cara con una sola mano y me gruño en voz baja.

−No me alces la voz, mocoso de mierda. −me aventó contra el capo y se fue, alejándose completamente indignado.

− ¿A dónde vas?

No me respondió, siguió caminando sin verme.

Furioso, le di una patada al Jaguar.

− ¡Eren! ¿Qué paso? −Mi madre llego corriendo con las llaves en sus manos, apago la alarma y examino mi rostro enrojecido. − ¿Levi te hizo esto? ¿Qué mierda le sucede? ¿Qué le hiciste, Eren? −ella me grito levantando la vista, era apenas un poco más baja que yo.

Pasaba mis manos por mi rostro y mi cabello, me mordí el labio e intenté respirar. Miré a mi madre quien me exigía respuestas, solo le sonreí.

−No pasó nada, mami… -le sujeto la cabeza y le doy un beso en la frente. −Nada de nada… volvamos a dentro, ¿bien?

−Pero… Hijo… tu labio. −ella se me acerco y yo le sostuve las manos.

−Estoy bien, vamos.

Yo quería ir detrás de él, sin embargo… no me moví. No quería que hubiese problemas con mi familia, no ahora.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Si te llegas a aburrir de ese niño, llámame…_

El pensamiento le ronda por la mente unas tres veces más mientras se deja llevar en el ascensor. La máquina ha hecho alrededor de tres paradas y él aún no se anima a presionar el número del quito piso.

" _¡Yo no digo nada de Farlan, ni de cómo se te trepa como si fueras su zorra!"_

−Yo no… no hago eso… −murmuraba al recordar sus palabras. −es solo mi amigo…

Escondió el rostro al ver que el ascensor de nuevo se abría, esta vez entraba un hombre de unos treinta y pocos a lado de una joven que parecía ser su hermanita.

− ¿Todo lo que quiera, tesoro? −susurraba el hombre con voz juguetona.

−Solo págame y haremos lo que desees. −cantoneo la chica.

Ambos se sorprendieron al ver al joven azabache frente de ellos, él mantuvo la vista fija al suelo con ese sucio dialogo en su cabeza.

" _Eres delicioso… ¿Qué edad tienes, amor? − ¿Qué edad me calculas? – hmm, ¿doce?"_

− ¿Van a entrar o se quedaran viéndome? −alzo la vista con odio profundo.

La pareja no comprendía hasta que vieron al chico que mantenía las puertas abiertas con el pie.

Ellos agradecieron y entraron de prisa.

Soltó un gran suspiro y presiono el botón. Pasaron unos segundos y las puertas se abrieron.

−Tenia catorce, pedófilo de mierda… −murmuro sin ser escuchado por la pareja y siguió su camino.

" _Catorce años y era la zorra de cualquiera, pero ahora no he hecho nada para que me mires así… Eren"._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_

 _Pelea de Novios..._

* * *

 _Okay, si aún sigues esta historia, te ganaste un mini Eren~ *u* y mi amors~_

 _Unas pequeñas (*) estuvieron apareciendo, ya les digo por qué... 1)Con respecto a la Italica y el asterisco es porque estan habkando en alemán y no quise traducir, algunas si porque se veía bad ass... 2)en cuanto a la ciudad que menciona Eren, quizá lo explique mas adelante o en un extra, pero por si acaso es la ciudad alemana donde vivían los Jeager antes de que la familia de Grisha les dieran problemas. De una vez, lo de los corasoncitos_ ʚ serian 3 para pasar "viñeta" o momento, 6 para un salto de tiempo, 4 para apertura y cierre del capitulo, y 7 -y nuevo- para cambio de narracion.

 _Bieeen~ ¿que tal les parecio? Dejenme sus Reviews, me encanta leerlos, me dan mas ganas de continuar esta historia que nacio de mi -extrañamente mientras tenia una revuelta de abandono con mi alfa ;-; él nunca lo leerá pero debe saber que se lo dedico._

 _¿Tuve alguna falla? ¿Necesita mas, necesita menos?_

 _¿quieren saber que sucede?_

 _¿por qué Levi es tan bipolar y Eren tan manipulable?_

 _Bueno yo los miro así, no se si igual ustedes... Pero me encanta la Levizuela que se quiere dar a respetar celando a su seme._

 _Y los gemelos, pues... ¿por que no? digo, de por si los confundo mucho en el manga original, se parecen demasiado._

 ** _Charly:_** _Hola! ¿Como estas? espero ya que Levi aborde el Titanic ;-; No comas ansias, todo se ira revelando, dado que es pov Eren solo vemos lo que él ve y como lo ve, bien sabemos que Eren -en mi opinion- podria malinterpretar las situaciones. ¡Saludos desde mi escritorio improvisado! Besos y abrazos~_

 _ **RivenLackerman:** Hola y que bien que te gustara, en cuanto a Mikasa... sep, ella no necesita saber nada, al igual que Jean con Eren... no quiere mas traumas. Tu teoria, te diria algo, pero seria un spoiler... aún así la ame~ Levizuela Mode: On! El hijo de p** de la foto, es un secreto... aún~ en el siguiente capitulo les daré mas pistas sobre ese hijo de p** Y gracias por leerme desde tan lejos, saludos desde México!_

 _Y Gracias a Los demas seguidores, Los quiero y hasta la siguiente~_

(*-*)/ ✰ ✯ ✡ ✪ ✶ ✱ ✲ ✴ ✼ ✻ ✵ ❇ ❈ ❊ ❖ ❄ ❆ ❋ ❂ ⁂


	4. Pelea de Novios

_**Aclaraciones:** Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hajime Isayama._

 ** _Contenido:_** _Yaoi (chico x chico) | Ereri (Eren x Levi) | OoC (Cambio ligero o drastico de personalidad en algun personaje, en este caso será ligero)| UA (Universo Alterno al original) | Lemon (Ya saben que es, ¿para que nos hacemos los inocentes :v?)_

 _ **Dedicado a:** Mi estúpido alfa, que lo quiero al cabrón y sin él no se me hubiese ocurrido esta trama... y **Charly Land** porque amo tus reviews y de verdad me animan a seguir publicando n.n_

* * *

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Capítulo 4:**_

 _ **Pelea de Novios**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Una a una las flores del jardín comenzaron a brotar durante la mañana de un lunes, ese día hacia menos frio de lo usual, lo cual significaba que el calor de la primavera ya estaba recobrándose del crudo invierno y eso que ya era abril. Lo que significaba que no tendría clases hasta dentro de una semana más, unos meses más y terminaba el semestre y mi cuarto año de secundaria*. También significaba que han pasado dos días sin que Levi me mande un mensaje.

Yo pensaba disculparme por irme, pero me enfado que insultase a mi prima, así que estamos a mano, encima me golpeo. Llámenme orgulloso de mierda, pero no pienso darle una disculpa después de eso…

Para ser sincero, esto no es tan diferente a cuando no estamos peleados. Él suele buscarme, hablamos, una cosa llega a la otra y pum… estallamos y lo hacemos en donde se nos hinche la gana.

Lo bueno de todo es que he tenido tiempo para pensar y convivir con mis primos, ponernos al día y eso. En especial porque se han quedado el fin de semana en mi casa.

Mi tío −por razones obvias– se fue el mismo día que vino, quedándose en un hotel por el momento mientras arregla sus asuntos con mi padre −quien está encerrado en el hospital donde trabaja, durmiendo en su consultorio o cubriendo turnos extras.

Papá debería aprender de mi madre, ella ha olvidado lo que nos pasó en Alemania, igual yo, pero es por razones distintas −digamos que no soy muy bueno en eso de recordar cosas que no me sucedieron directamente.

Volviendo al tema de Levi, hace unos minutos me llego un texto del mismo número privado. Es el quinto desde el sábado y siempre me dice lo mismo…

 _¿Aun sigues confiando en esa persona?_

Aun no sé a qué quiere llegar…

Me está poniendo nervioso, la foto y los mensajes extraño que parecieran encriptados… me da escalofríos. En especial porque no se quien los envía. Podría ser cualquiera… incluso hasta el mismísimo Farlan.

Mis sospechas sobre Farlan se hicieron más fuertes al recibir otra fotografía en la que Levi era sometido por alguien rubio… la foto es borrosa, pero claramente era Levi quien estaba mirando hacia la cámara, aunque lo extraño es que al ver la cara de Levi pareciese más joven.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Mire al cielo con desprecio mientras me mecía en la mecedora que había en la parte trasera de nuestra casa, mi madre le había rogado a mi padre para que se soltara un dinerito y así ponerla. Al final lo convenció a pesar de las deudas que teníamos en ese entonces.

Qué envidia sentía de esas aves que revoloteaban sin miedo en el aire, dejándose llevar por la corriente a quien sabe dónde a quien sabe que, sin que nadie les diga que hacer y cómo deben actuar… mientras que yo estoy con la maldita duda sobre donde mierda esta Levi, quien me manda esos mensajes y porque le dije que si a Jean en sus planes si ni siquiera estaba seguro.

−Ah… quisiera ser un pájaro. −me deje hundir tras ese suspiro en la silla, cubriendo mi cara con el brazo.

−Eren… −esa voz. − ¿Me enseñaras tu ciudad? −ese acento.

− _Niet…_

Ella hizo un puchero demasiado adorable y me golpeó la cabeza.

−Lo prometiste. −dijo casi indignada.

Alcé mi brazo y la miré, llevaba el cabello bien recogido en una coleta y vestía una sudadera color lila y unos jeans negros que le moldeaban su delgada figura.

−His… ¿no puedes ir tu sola?

−No, tonto… yo no vivo aquí. Eren, estas así desde que "tu amigo" te visito y te golpeo. −hizo énfasis en la frase con ambas manos mientras me miraba con enojo y preocupación mescladas. −dime algo… ¿el enano, enserio es tu amigo o es algo más? ¿o por qué te preocupa tanto?

Tan perspicaz como siempre…

Me enderecé y le cedí el lugar a mi lado, invitándola a sentarse. Ella sonrió y obedeció.

−Es… complicado. −murmuro viendo que nadie nos esté escuchando.

−Ja, −ella intento esconder su sonrisita y me miro lo más seria que pudo. − ¿Dónde lo conociste?

−Fue aquí mismo cuando llegue por primera vez y pues… somos amigos desde que nos conocimos hace tanto tiempo… −suspire al recordarlo.

Levi era en ese entonces más alto que yo y su cabello era más largo que ahora, le llegaba hasta los hombros.

− ¿en serio? Eso es adorable… ¿Cómo es que llegaron las cosas hasta donde están ahora?

−Yo… me pregunto lo mismo. Todo era tan distinto hace apenas tres años, pero después de que su madre muriera… fue como si con ella se llevase el alma de Levi consigo. Él dejo de sonreír como lo hacía antes, se volvió tan difícil de tratar y sus amistades empeoraban. Hubo un tiempo en el que frecuentaba a un profesor antes de la muerte de su madre, pero después de ello… no supe nada de ese sujeto.

Me quede callado por un momento, mirando de vuelta al cielo que comenzaba a nublarse. Historia seguía mirándome con atención, de pronto su mirada se fijó hacia donde yo veía.

− No me has dicho que es lo que te preocupa…

Trague saliva pensando en todo lo que pasamos desde el sábado, prácticamente todo es culpa de mi paranoia. Quizá lo mejor sería hablar sobre las fotos, exigirle una disculpa por el golpe y malentendido y de una vez aclarar el asunto con Farlan…

−Perderlo… −respondí después de un rato.

Ella me miro con sorpresa y una pizca de ternura en la mirada.

−Aunque, creo que lo perdí por completo el día en que nos acostamos por primera vez. −solté una risa amarga y me pasé la mano por el cabello.

−Tengo una duda… −volteo a verla y sus ojos se ensombrecen levemente. − ¿Qué quisiste decir con acostarte con él?

−His… no entiendo, creí que…

− ¿Eres gay? decía lo de tu francesito bromeando, ¿de verdad eran pareja? −sus ojos se iluminaron y de pronto me atrapo el brazo con una sonrisita y un rubor en la cara.

−Ah… −mire a otra parte buscando salida. −si… −admití al fin algo avergonzado.

Ella soltó una risita.

−No te avergüences… yo estoy en las mismas. −la mire algo extrañado, tenía un aura inocente y demasiado pura, tanto que me segaba con su luminosidad, dudo que este en las mismas que yo. −cuando le dije a la abuela que no me gustaban los chicos, ella solo enloqueció. −comenzó a reír tranquilamente, yo la mire atónito. −pero cuando les presente a Ymir, se encariñaron de ella.

− ¿No te gustan los chicos? ¿Ymir?

−Ja… te enseñe la foto. La chica de cabello castaño que estaba junto a mi hermano, ella es mi pareja.

− ¿No te gustan los chicos y la de la foto era una chica? −ella me dio un codazo volviendo a reír. −es que… es más alta que Armin, creo que también es más alta que yo.

Después de unos minutos en los que ella intentaba contener su risa, tosió levemente y me miro de nuevo con un adorable gesto de curiosidad.

− ¿Y bien…? −pregunto picando mi mejilla.

− ¿Y bien… que?

Frunció el cejo y los labios. Un leve rubor se asomó por su cara, yo solo le dije que no preguntara, pero lo hizo…

− ¿Quién muerde la almohada? Eres tú, ¿verdad? Se ve que te somete…

−No… yo soy el de arriba. −gruñí indignado.

Ella contuvo una risita y me dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza.

− ¿Tu? −pregunto burlona.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto sobre el asunto, pero sí que se estuvo riendo un buen rato de ello…

− ¿Qué piensas sobre la propuesta de mi padre? −pregunto de repente, esta vez seria.

− Yo… si no tengo nada más que me ate aquí, podría dejarlo todo.

 _Si no arreglo las cosas con Levi, ya no tendré más razones para quedarme…_

−Entiendo… ¿me enseñaras tu ciudad?

Solté un suspiro en rendición y alce los brazos, ella tiro de uno de ellos y me puso de pie. Fuimos de vuelta por Armin a quien −según Historia− le hacía falta algo de sol y lo sacamos a cuestas de la sala donde estaba cómodamente viendo televisión.

− ¡No quiero! ¡Hisi! ¡Eren! ¡NO!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Los tres paseábamos por las calles alrededor de mi casa, no quería ir muy lejos… aun había partes que desconocía de esa gran ciudad y andaba solo unas pocas libras.

Historia comenzaba a molestarme diciendo lo pésimo que era como guía turístico, en un arrebato mío le presioné las mejillas y la hice caminar más de lo necesario para llegar a la plaza que estaba frente al metro.

Al otro lado de la estación había una calle frente a una cafetería sobre la cual vendían helados, así que les compre uno a cada uno.

Mi prima me enseño la lengua y me gruño que era un tacaño al darle un cono sencillo cuando ella había pedido el más caro de todos.

−No tengo tanto dinero…

−Vamos Hisi, no deberías presionarlo… solo somos invitados. −Armin intento calmarla, ella solo sonrió intentando fingir hacerse la ofendida, fracasando estrepitosamente.

−hmm… −ella rodo los ojos y su vista se fijó en un solo punto detrás de nosotros. − ¿y ese que está mirando? −murmuro incomoda.

Fruncí el cejo y volteé a ver que era, mis ojos se cruzaron con una mirada felina de un rubio. Esboce una mirada llena de odio rotundo al ver su asquerosa sonrisa salir de la cafetería y acercarse a nosotros.

−Eren, ¿lo conoces? −pregunto Armin poniéndose frente a su hermana quien se acercó a ambos para aferrarse a nuestros brazos.

−Es solo la mierda de esta ciudad. −solté casi gritando.

Farlan rodo los ojos con una sonrisa arrogante y se acercó con lentitud.

−Que simpático eres mocoso… justo ahora estaba pensando en ti. −Farlan se apoyó sobre la barda frente a nosotros mirándonos con esos ojos ávidos, ladeo la cabeza y se fijó en Historia.

− ¿Qué quieres Farlan?

−Qué bonita muñeca, −me ignoro. − ¿es tu nueva novia? ¿pasaste de las blancas de cabellos negros a las rubias de ojos azules? −pregunto con un tono burlón que escondía odio en la voz.

Me interpuse entre ambos y entonces Farlan se enderezo dejando al descubierto su casi uno ochenta frente a mi uno sesentaicinco.

Pase saliva algo nervioso, la sangre me bombeaba con fuerza y la adrenalina se hacía presente con solo tenerlo frente a mí. Estaba listo para golpearlo. Farlan tenía apenas la misma fuerza de Levi, pero si en algo se destacaba era en su experiencia en combate y su fuerte derechazo. Claro que, nunca he peleado con él, siempre se interponía Levi. Todo eso lo sé por palabras del pequeño francesito.

− ¿Qué sucede mocoso? ¿Tan rápido te aburriste de Levi? −me siseo con sequedad haciéndome retroceder.

Eso es extraño, siempre esta juguetón y arrogante, pero ahora está muy a la defensiva. ¿Qué le pasa?

−Ella no tiene nada que ver con esto, ni mucho menos tú, pedazo de mierda. −gruñí como un perro mientras él se me acercaba con cautela.

− ¿Qué dijiste, pendejo? − masculló con veneno en la voz y una mirada perturbadora.

− ¡O-oigan! −se interpuso Armin entre ambos, temblando un poco me sujeto por los hombros. −tranquilos… no armemos un alboroto, ¿quieren? Ya hay mucha gente…

Ambos volteamos a nuestro alrededor y efectivamente, ya había gente con sus ojos puestos sobre nosotros. Me relaje un poco y mire a Historia quien se aferraba más a mí. Ella fijo sus ojos llenos de determinación en mí, como diciéndome que le partiera la cara a ese idiota, si algo teníamos en común ella y yo, era que nunca dábamos la espalda a una pelea por muy jodidos que estuviéramos…

Le sonreí.

−Tch… ¿Qué pasa mocoso? ¿debes pedir permiso a tu noviecita para esto? −se estaba impacientando.

−Deja de joderme Farlan, no quiero perder mi tiempo contigo.

Él sonrió irónico y me sujeto del cuello de la camisa.

−Qué curioso, eso mismo le dije a Levi, que solo perdía el tiempo contigo… ¿Por qué crees que no lo encuentras, mocoso? ¡Porque ha estado conmigo!

Me lancé a él, envistiéndolo con todas mis fuerzas. Farlan lo previo y me esquivo, poniendo su pie en mi camino y haciéndome tropezar.

No me caí, me mantuve firme y lo miré de frente. Con los brazos empuñados uno a lado del otro, listo para atacar y defender.

−Miserable, hijo de puta… ¡¿qué hacía Levi contigo?! −grite asustando a nuestros espectadores.

La poca gente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor comenzaba a alterarse, otros se quedaban expectantes, atentos a lo que posiblemente ocurriría. Otros simplemente se iban sin siquiera voltear a vernos. Supuse que no duraría ni quince minutos hasta que un policía viniera a parar la pelea, así que… aprovecharía eso para descargar toda mi frustración en él.

−Oh, eso es maravilloso… tu ira. −cantoneo paseándose frente a mí, sin dejar de verme. Ignoraba mi pregunta. −Eres fuerte, lo admito. Pero también muy estúpido. −se burló remangando las mangas de su camisa hasta los codos.

− ¡Calla mierda! ¡¿Tu eres el de las fotos?! ¡Tú me las envías!

Farlan me miro incrédulo un segundo y luego esbozo una sonrisa, pensando que quizá perdí la cabeza. Estaba lleno de confianza y eso me hacía enojar más.

− ¿Fotos? ¿estas imbécil? −no dije nada solo me mantenía en guardia mirándolo. −No, si eres imbécil. Anda ya, mocoso… ¡A pelear!

Como el gran idiota que soy, obedecí. fui el primero en lanzarse.

Él retrocedió levemente y me dio un rodillazo en el estómago.

Jadeé y escupí intentando no ahogarme, me puse de pie mirando a Farlan quien solo silbaba asombrado.

− ¡Eren! ¡Basta! −miré a Armin por un momento y le sonreí para calmarlo.

−Que resistente… no será aburrido, genial.

Lo volví a envestir y esta vez logre tocarlo, poniendo mis brazos sobre su cintura intente derribarlo. Farlan alzo ambos puños y los hizo descender con fuerza sobre mi nuca haciéndome soltarlo.

−Torpe sin duda… pero muy resistente. −dijo con una amplia sonrisa mientras intentaba ponerme de pie nuevamente. −suficiente tengo con el imbécil de Smith… −gruño lanzándome una patada al estómago.

Me deje caer y me abrace el abdomen que me ardía intentando retener el impulso de vomitar.

− ¡Eren! −grito Historia intentando lanzarse siendo detenida por Armin.

−Tú fuiste… ¿cierto? −logre decir mientras estaba en cuatro intentando recobrar mis cinco sentidos.

− ¿Qué cosa?

−las fotos… tu… −Farlan frunció el cejo sin saber a qué me refería. −Levi… estaba en ellas… teniendo relaciones con alguien… ¡fuiste tú!

Tan pronto lo mencione sus ojos se abrieron como platos. Aproveche ese momento de duda en su cara y me lance haciéndole creer que lo golpearía con la derecha.

Él, completamente impactado, se cubrió con ambos brazos, pero reaccionó tarde… en eso empuñe mi brazo izquierdo y con todas mis fuerzas lo golpee.

Quisiera decir que fue un glorioso golpe contra su patética cara, que le volé un diente y que quedo en el suelo chillando porque quizá le rompí la nariz… si me gustaría.

Lo que paso fue lo siguiente, Farlan no estaba solo.

La persona que acompañaba a Farlan estaba aun dentro de la cafetería, quizá cagando o que se yo. En cuanto vio que el rubio desapareció fue a buscarlo en el parque y se vio envuelto por una multitud de espectadores.

En el momento justo que realice la finta a Farlan, esa persona se lanzó a mi atrapando mi brazo izquierdo y mi cuello en una simple llave para inmovilizarme.

− ¡Argh! −todo me iba en cámara lenta en ese instante, pude alcanzar a ver la cara de sorpresa y miedo que tenía Farlan antes de que mis pies se atravesaran en mi campo de visión.

Oía gritar a Armin junto con el ruido de mi cabeza estampar contra el suelo.

Farlan y la gente a nuestro alrededor quedo muda ante el repentino ataque sorpresa, nadie se esperaba un tercer oponente.

−Dios, que rápido eres… −Farlan se dejó caer de rodillas conteniendo el aliento. −por un momento creí que… esa maldita finta… maldito mocoso… Joder…−hablaba muy rápido y comenzó a reír con nerviosismo, tocándose la sien con ambas manos.

Yo seguía siendo sometido por el fuerte agarre que me asfixiaba, podía jurar que inclusive veía lucecitas. Dado a que yo seguía forcejeando y dando golpes con la mano libre, el tipo seguía apretando con más fuerza.

Solo lograba cabrearme más y dar golpes más violentos y cada vez más torpes.

−S…suél…tame… −logre jadear mientras sentía que el aire se me acababa.

No le veía la cara, solo su espalda. Llevaba una chamarra negra y jeans y botas a juego. Su espalda se descubría por los raspones que daba su ropa en el suelo.

−Cálmate… por favor… Eren… −hablaba con voz suplicante.

Caí en cuenta de que esa espalda ya la había visto antes… el cabello negro… ese perfume… ese maldito perfume…

−Lo siento… −murmuró en mi oído y entonces supe que era porque sabía que estaba perdiendo la conciencia… caí en un profundo sueño del cual solo escuchaba los gritos de mis primos y la risa nerviosa de Farlan en el fondo conjunto a las voces y cuchicheos de las demás personas a mi alrededor.

−Le…Levi… −fue lo último que jadeé hasta que sentí mi cuerpo adormecerse.

Sin pensarlo dos veces… cerré los ojos siendo los ojos de Levi lo último que vi…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_

 _¿Solo Amigos? Ni eso…_

* * *

 _Chan, chan, chaaaan~ ¿Que hacia Farlan ahí? Seguro se preguntarán... eso lo verán despues muajaja~_

 _Okno, ya enserio... Me siento extraña al escribir esta parte... es la primera vez que describo una pelea y creo que se nota ;-; No me odien~_

 _¿Estuvo mal? ¿Les gusto?_

 _¿Inesperado? ¿Predecible?_

 _Dejad un Review._

 _Me sirven para vivir~_

 _Si no entienden algo solo diganlo... ya ire respondiendoles en los capitulos que vienen, y algunas cosas les hare extras si desean._

 ** _Charly:_** _My Lady..._ _Se a lo que te refieres, Levi quiere amar sinceramente, pero esta tan roto que no haya como hacerlo~ El jodido envidioso quiza no sea tan malo, okno... si es un hijo de p***_


	5. ¿Solo amigos? Ni eso

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan), asi como sus personajes, no me pertenecen... es propiedad de la llama maligna, Hajime Isayama (feliz cumpleaños atrasado al demonio del averno que nos hace sufrir mes con mes). ~La trama es mia~

 **Contenido:** B. L. | Yaoi | Ereri (Eren x Levi) | JeanMika (lo advierto, este capitulo tendra de ellos) | U. A. | Un ligero OOC

 _Ya se, ya se... Charly, lo siento por tardarme tanto~ aquí esta la actualizacion. Con todo mi amor~ por cierto, aun no supero lo del pollo xD_

* * *

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Capítulo 5:**_

 ** _¿Solo amigos? Ni eso..._**

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Al abrir los ojos estaba mirando el cielo casi nublado, sentía un gran peso sobre mi pecho y algo acolchonado en mi cabeza.

− ¡Eren! −oí gritar a Historia quien estaba a mi lado.

Caí en cuenta entonces que todos estaban ahí, Armin, Historia… Lo acolchonado bajo mi cabeza era la chamarra de Levi y lo pesado en mi pecho era Historia quien creía que me había muerto.

Yo estaba acostado en una de las bancas que había en el parque, Armin estaba sentado en el suelo a mi lado

Historia me apretujo con lágrimas en los ojos.

−Suéltame… −gruñí intentando recordar que paso.

− ¿Estas bien? −pregunto Armin acercándose.

−Yo… −estaba confundido… ¿Qué sucedió?

− ¿Recuerdas algo? −Historia me toco la cabeza y se apartó algo sorprendida.

−No… −admití con un fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Intentaba levantarme. Me quede sentado viendo a esos ojos celestes sobre mí, alce mi camisa y vi como piel estaba enrojecida, me quemaba. Mi brazo me tronaba y dolía demasiado.

Había sangre en el suelo… entonces…

− ¡Farlan! −me levanto con prisa sobresaltando a todos. − ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡Ya iba a golpearlo, estúpido!

No avance, sentí un fuerte mareo y todo me giro. Parpadeé algunas veces y me di cuenta que caí al suelo.

−Eren… mierda. No me asustes. −Armin se me acerco y tiro de mi hombro para levantarme.

Me puse de pie mirando a mis primos con algo de tristeza. Armin me sonrió con preocupación. Historia se me acerco con la chamarra de Levi en sus brazos.

−Ya paso, Eren. −dijo ella entregándome la chamarra. −Ese chico… golpeo al rubio antes de que se marcharan, por eso la sangre. −aclaro.

La tomé y me la puse, quería gritar en ese momento. De verdad era él. Levi estaba ahí…

Intente caminar con el inmenso dolor en mi estómago.

−Lo siento, vamos a casa… −susurre abrazando a ambos por los hombros.

−Eren… estarás bien. Pronto todo será mejor, Eren. −Mire a Armin por un momento y el parecía animado de cierta forma. −una vez allá, nadie se meterá contigo.

−Eso… espero…

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Al día siguiente de ese incidente, mis primos y tío volvieron a Alemania. Después ya no tenía por qué fingir que me sentía bien, mucho menos cuando Levi ni siquiera se comunicaba conmigo.

Si crees que no intente buscarlo, pues te digo que siempre iba a su casa y no estaba. Mikasa me había dicho que simplemente tomo sus cosas y se fue, diciendo que no se preocupara y que volvería en unos días. Kenny, como siempre, está trabajando fuera de la ciudad, se fue antes de saber en lo que estaba metido Levi.

Me sentía más mierda cada día, casi no comía y me enojaba con facilidad. Inclusive hacia enojar a mi madre más seguido.

−Dios, Eren… cada día te pareces más a tu padre. −gruñó mi madre para hacerle una fuerte indirecta a mi padre.

Mi padre y ella habían discutido a causa de lo sucedido el fin de semana anterior.

Apenas hace un día llego mi padre, ambos estábamos en la mesa sentados por exigencias de mi madre, ninguno quería comer. Mi padre no quería verme dado a que lo desobedecí el sábado.

Mamá estaba completamente enfadada, se sentó en medio reteniendo sus ganas de llorar comiendo la pasta que había preparado.

− ¿Por qué…? −jadeaba. − ¿Por qué son tan tercos? −mi madre sollozaba y sorbía su nariz mientras cubría su cara. −tan orgullosos… tan estúpidos… ¡Los dos! ¡Padre e hijo tenían que ser!

−Amor… −mi padre intento tomarla del brazo y ella lo rechazo.

−No, Grisha… ¡no!

Soltó un fuerte golpe en la mesa y nos hizo estremecer a los dos. Ella cubrió su cara con ambas manos y comenzó a sollozar más fuerte.

−Mamá… −le tendí la mano y acaricié su antebrazo, ella me miro adolorida. −tranquila. −le sonreí y ella igual lo hizo.

− ¿Comerás? −pregunto suplicante.

Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar antes de que respondiera.

−Lo siento… −me levanté de la mesa y los dejé a ambos.

Me acerque a la puerta trasera y camine afuera. Conteste la llamada sin siquiera ver quien era.

− ¡Levi! −dije casi jadeando.

− ¿Qué? ¡No! −contesto con una risa la otra voz. − ¿Estas bien? −solté un suspiro cansado. − ¿Qué sucede mi bastardo suicida? No me has llamado en todo este tiempo.

Sonreí levemente.

−Lo siento, Jean. ¿Qué pasa?

− ¿Cómo que qué pasa? −parecía ofendido y nervioso. −Lo de mi reina…

Intente no golpearme la cabeza, lo había olvidado por completo.

−Lo siento… joder. −caminé hasta la mecedora y me senté alzando los pies sobre la barda frente a ella.

−Está bien… ¿ya la invitaste? El festival termina hoy.

−Hablare con ella más tarde. −miré a hora en mi teléfono por un segundo y luego volví a colocarlo en mi oreja. −son las tres cuarenta. Hablare con Mikasa y te veo en el Eye London a las seis.

−E-espera… ¿Qué?

−A las seis. −volví a repetir antes de colgar.

Entre a la casa y fui a mi habitación a buscar un suéter o algo, a fuera estaba fresco y la polera verde que traía no era tan cálida que digamos. Sobre mi cama estaba la sudadera que siempre llevaba, pero la chamarra de Levi me hacía ojitos desde la silla frente a mi escritorio.

La había lanzado a esa silla lleno de frustración hace tan poco tiempo.

Bufe un poco y tome esa chamarra de cuero negro y me la puse, llevaba algunas partes de una suave tela, quizá algodón y por dentro parecía de terciopelo. El gorrito de esta era afelpada.

Me quedaba justa a la medida, a Levi se le veía un poco grande… su perfume seguía sobre la tela.

Camine hasta mi closet y me quite las pantuflas y me puse mi tenis. Cargué mi billetera y el teléfono en mi pantalón y corrí hasta la primera planta.

Tomé mis llaves y le di un beso rápido a mi madre quien estaba confundida.

− ¿A dónde vas? -pregunto tomándome del brazo.

−Al Eye London. Vuelvo más tarde… iré con Mikasa y unos amigos.

−B-bien… ¡P-pero, Eren! ¡Eso está muy lejos de aquí! ¡Eren!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

−Eren, ¿aún no me has dicho a dónde vamos?

Mire a Mikasa quien estaba poniéndose sus botas negras de tacón alto. Se retocaba la blusa de manga larga por última vez en el espejo frente a la sala mirándome en el reflejo de este.

Estaba mandando textos a Jean quien solo me insultaba y quería retractarse.

−Iremos al Eye London. −conteste girando el teléfono para tomarle una foto a la chica.

− ¡¿Qué?! −ella se volvió haciendo una mueca de asombro muy tierna, tomé la foto y se la envié a Jean. − ¿Qué hiciste?

−Nada… −dije sonriendo y escondiendo el teléfono.

− ¡Eren, bórrala! −ella se acercó a mí con la cara toda roja como su blusa.

−No… −me levante y me acerque de prisa a la puerta, abriéndola como un portero lo haría. −señorita Ackerman, por favor… después de usted.

Ella sonrió y me miro confusa.

− ¿Qué haces?

−Solo entrego paquetes, no mensajes.

Ella soltó una risita y avanzo sin dejar de verme.

− ¿Eso… no es de Levi? −pregunto tomando el borde afelpado de la chamarra.

−Si… −asentí dolido. − ¿nos vamos?

Ella no pregunto más y siguió adelante haciendo resonar los tacones por el suelo.

Una vez a fuera tome a Mikasa de la mano como si fuese una noble en plena presentación a la sociedad.

−señorita Ackerman, prepárese. −comente haciendo las señas a un taxi.

−Dios, Eren… es costoso un taxi.

−Da igual… yo no lo pagaré al final. −murmure con una sonrisa.

Haré que Jean me pague todo, empezando con las flores que le compre a Mikasa antes de llegar que me salieron casi 50 libras.

−Las flores, el taxi… el Eye London… ¿Quién te mando Eren?

−Es un secreto, ya te dije… solo llevo paquetes-

−No mensajes… lo sé. −ella comenzó a reír.

Me quede observando las luces de la ciudad que comenzaban a encenderse al son del crepúsculo de la noche.

−Es precioso… −murmure pegado a la ventana del taxi.

−Lo sé. Eren… −mire a Mikasa. −lamento que mi hermano no haya aparecido. He intentado convencerlo… pero-

−No importa. Estoy bien… hoy es tu noche.

Ella se mordió el labio y asintió.

 _Hoy… nada de eso debe importar._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Bajando con prisas del taxi, Eren pago al chofer lo acordado por el taxímetro, quedándose al fin sin dinero.

 _Bien cara de caballo, que valga la pena._ Pensó mientras veía su billetera vacía.

Camino rodeando el coche para abrir la puerta de su amiga. El castaño le tendió la mano e inclino la cabeza en una leve reverencia que hizo reír a su amiga.

−Basta, puedo sola…

−Nop, lo siento señorita Ackerman, si no la trato como una reina no me pagaran. −soltó rodando los ojos.

Ella solo comenzó a reír con un rubor sobre su piel blanca.

Le tomo la mano y bajo con elegancia.

−Dime que quien está detrás de todo es Jean. −murmuro la chica viendo a su alrededor.

Eren hizo de oídos sordos y siguió caminando llevando a la azabache como si fuese su escolta.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar hasta la multitud de aquella plaza que se iluminaba con cientos de atracciones y puestos alrededor de aquel enorme rio. Con el Big Bend a sus espaldas y el Eye London frente a ellos.

La gente se veía animada a causa de la música y el buen ambiente. Pasando con dificultad entre ellos, había demasiada gente.

Del otro lado, a los pies del Eye London, Jean esperaba con unos nervios inmensos. Se sentía nervioso desde que su amigo le llamo que todo sucedería esa noche. Pensaba huir hasta que recibió la foto de aquella hermosa chica que le dio valor.

Había costado unas horas el arreglarse y otros minutos más el convencer al encargado que le diese la oportunidad de estar en una sola capsula los dos solos. Un poco de dinero extra y unos halagos sirvieron para hacer el trato.

Jean sintió que se le detenía el corazón al ver a Eren, sabía que la chica venía detrás de él.

A medida que Eren avanzaba, los amigos de Jean se hicieron de presencia haciendo un solo camino hasta el Eye London dándole a la chica una rosa cada uno.

−Yo te di un ramo. −asevero Eren con fingida molestia.

−Gracias Eren… −susurro ella. −gracias. −sus lágrimas se hicieron de presencia a medida que era dejada hasta la capsula.

Eren sonrió levemente soltando su mano.

−Que sea un sí, Mika.

Ella asintió y entro a la capsula con una sonrisa.

Sin nada que hacer ahí ahora, Eren se perdió entre la multitud. Cabizbajo y sin ver atrás, recordando por momentos la sonrisa de Levi en los ojos de la muchacha.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Después de caminar más de la cuenta termine por dar vueltas alrededor del rio como un perro abandonado.

Me deje caer sobre un frio banco con las manos en los bolsillos. Mirando el cielo nublado y el Big Bend que anunciaba las siete.

Las parejitas iban y venían frente a mis ojos como burlándose de mí y remarcando lo solo que estaba.

−Levi… −suspiré cubriéndome con la capucha de esa chamarra, dejándome intoxicar por su perfume.

 _Eren…_

Escuchaba a lo lejos mientras recordaba las veces que lo hacíamos. Su cara, sus gestos… sus besos. Me siento acomplejado…

Quizá deba olvidarlo todo…

Lo siento…

−Levi…

−Eren… −intente sofocar un sollozo.

−lo siento… −susurraba con la cara hundida en las manos.

 _Lo siento… lo siento…_

 _Solo… no me dejes…_

− ¡Eren!

Bien, me estoy asustando.

− ¡Oye, mierda mírame!

Alcé la vista y Levi estaba viéndome de frente.

−Levi… −jadee y me levante para tomarlo en mis brazos.

Era él, de verdad era él.

−No… espera. −intento zafarse de mí, pero no lo soltaba.

Sin importar que nos vieran, tomé su cara y le robé un beso. Estaba frio, como siempre.

−Joder, ¿Por qué te fuiste? −susurre mirándolo a los ojos haciendo un puchero.

Él me miraba con un gesto imperturbable y sin expresión, pero sus ojos escondían un sentimiento que desconocía.

−Me fui porque no quería seguir discutiendo. −lo dijo con tanta calma que me hizo sentir inquieto. −lamento haber insultado a tu prima… y lamento haberte golpeado. −dicho eso ultimo no me miraba.

−Que tiernos…

Mire a Farlan quien estaba detrás, me miraba con rabia escondida advirtiéndome que si hacia algo me mataría.

− ¡Tu! −gruñí mientras Levi se apartaba de mí.

−Hola mocoso. −saludo mientras comía algo que desconocí por la poca luz.

− ¿Qué mierda hace aquí? −proteste viendo como Levi se acercaba a él.

−Una vez dijiste que Kirschtein era tu amigo y por eso estaban siempre juntos, pues eso es Farlan de mi… solo un amigo. ¿Por qué no confías en mi a pesar que te perdono cuando me dejas por ese cara de caballo?

Fruncí el cejo, quizá estaba al tanto de mis planes y por eso me encontró aquí.

− ¡No compares a Jean con la mierda de Farlan! Jean no se me trepa y ni te trata como basura.

− ¡Hey, que sigo aquí mocoso!

− ¡Es más, ni si quiera se sabe mi nombre!

−Claro que si… −susurro con la boca llena.

− Deja de gritar, Eren. −gruño Levi.

Mire fijamente a Farlan esperando a que me salieran unos rayos laser y poder derretir esa maldita sonrisa burlona de su jodida cara.

−Ya basta, los dos… −volvió advertir Levi y se me acerco. −Farlan, ¿Por qué no te disculpas con él?

Eso me extraño, ¿Por qué debe hacerlo?

Farlan soltó una carcajada fingida.

− ¿Hablas enserio, Levi? No voy a tolerar a ninguno de tus noviecitos, ¡nunca! ¿Qué no aprendiste con Smith?

− ¿Quién mierda es Smith? ¡Imbécil!

− ¡Mocoso!

− ¡Idiota!

− ¡Inmigrante de mierda!

− ¡Tu, pedazo de…!

− ¡Basta! −Levi me tomo por la cintura y me retuvo antes de que fuera a golpear a Farlan. −Eren… deja eso, ya.

Mire a Levi lleno de rabia contenida. No podía contradecirle, por quien sabe qué razón. Farlan lo sabía y solo se bufaba por ello.

−Aun no sé qué hacemos aquí, Levi… Estábamos mejor en mi casa viendo el futbol. −mire a Farlan y de nueva cuenta me lance a él, esta vez Levi no interfirió.

Ambos caímos al suelo, golpeándonos con brutalidad.

La gente a nuestro alrededor se fue apartando y por la fuerte música apenas nos prestaban atención.

− ¿Qué pasa, mocoso? ¿eso es todo? −gruño Farlan agarrándome con una sola mano y apunto de soltarme un puñetazo a la cara.

Levi se acercó por detrás dando una patada en reversa a su hombro, haciéndolo jadear del dolor y caer a un costado.

Iba a lanzarme hacia él otra vez hasta que Levi se atravesó y me retuvo en el suelo con un pie.

−Ustedes… sí que son infantiles. −murmuro pasando la bota de mi pecho a mi entrepierna, sin llegar a hacer fuerza solo rozándome. −son como el agua y el aceite… Eren eres tan inquieto y con cualquier cosa te alteras. Farlan es tan relajado, pero cuando se altera cuesta para calmarse. Ambos… son… tan… idiotas… −con cada palabra hacia más presión sobre mi miembro.

Jadeé haciendo que Levi sonriera y que un rubor creciera en mi cara.

−Estas duro, entonces ya estas mejor. −me levante haciendo un lado su pie y me aleje sin voltear a ver a ese maldito azabache y su cara de satisfacción.

Farlan resopló sosteniendo su quizá fracturado hombro, y se levantó completamente adolorido.

−Lo siento… −oí que le dijo a Levi.

−Da igual.

−Pero… ese mocoso estaba tan cariñoso con esa muñeca ese día, me dieron ganas de romperle la cara. En especial después de ver al bastardo de Smith.

 _Smith, ¿Quién es ese Smith? Me traen harto con ese nombre._

Levi hizo callar a Farlan con una mirada.

Mantuve la vista fija en ellos mientras hablaban entre la multitud. No oía casi nada, solo veía como Farlan estallaba en ocasiones y veía a Levi lleno de preocupación. En ocasiones llegue a escuchar de nuevo ese nombre… Smith y las… fotos...

−Eren…−su voz se escuchó por sobre la música, obteniendo completamente mi atención. −ese día. ¿de qué fotos hablabas?

Farlan miro con sorpresa a Levi.

Me acerque a ambos y saque mi teléfono, maldije en voz baja al ver que la pantalla estaba astillada de arriba abajo. Del ajetreo con Farlan olvide por completo proteger mi teléfono.

 _¿Por qué mierda está fallando justo ahora?_

Intente encenderlo un par de veces hasta que por fin funciono.

Abrí la galería omitiendo las fotos que le había tomado a Levi a escondidas.

−No diré nada. −murmuro mirando a otro lado, mientras Farlan soltaba una carcajada.

−estas… −le di el teléfono a ambos, Farlan se cubrió la boca y sus ojos se ensombrecieron.

Levi no dijo nada. Solo intento hacer callar a Farlan quien parecía tomárselo más mal que yo.

− ¡Ese hijo de puta! ¡Te lo dije, Ackerman! ¡Te lo dije!

− ¡Oye no le grites a Levi!

−No te metas, mocoso. ¡tú no sabes nada!

− ¿De qué están hablando? ¡Dímelo, Levi! Por favor…

−Anda, Ackerman… ¡Díselo! −Levi tomo a Farlan por el cuello de su gabardina para acercarlo a su altura.

−No me grites. ¡Siéntate ahí y cálmate! −lanzo a Farlan hacia el banco detrás de mí.

Él se fue refunfuñando y pateando la banca un par de veces hasta que se dejó caer, con la cabeza entre las manos soltando insultos.

− ¿Dónde las sacaste? −pregunto Levi mirándolas un rato más.

−Un… un numero me las envió, era uno privado y me enviaba más mensajes. Levi… ¿eres tú el de las fotos?

Él no contesto, solo me miro como siempre lo hacía que quería ocultarme algo. Con esa mirada perdida y esa sonrisa escondida por un gesto calmado y dulce.

−Levi, ¿Qué está pasando? ¡Oye!

−Eren… ¿me quieres?

Trague saliva y entonces sabía que no me diría nada. Sabía que me hacia esa pregunta de mierda para desviar mi atención.

Me aparte de él, me intentaba tocar.

No quiero… ese juego otra vez, no quiero…

−Eren… contéstame… −me exigía, lo supe por sus ojos. − ¿me quieres?

Me mordí el labio.

−Contéstame tu… −dije vacilante, sin verlo a los ojos. − ¿eres tu él de las fotos?

Levi soltó aire con hastío y frunció el cejo levemente.

Movía la cabeza de arriba abajo con algo de disgusto.

−Si… soy yo…

Sus ojos parecían ahora muertos sin ninguna expresión.

−Eso… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué es esto? ¿Q-que hacías? ¡Levi! ¡¿Por qué?! −intente acercarme a él y solamente se encogía en hombros, retrocediendo y sonriendo de manera retorcida.

− ¿Me quieres? −volvió a preguntarme con la voz afligida.

− ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué no me respondes? ¡¿Qué es esto, Levi?!

Él escondió la mirada mientras Farlan estaba atento a mis movimientos. Sus ojos felinos relucían por las luces artificiales y la oscuridad de la noche, literal parecían los de un gato.

Me estaba desesperando, me sentía asfixiado.

− ¿No me responderás? −susurre queriendo tocarle.

Levi me golpeo la mano y se apartó.

− ¡Responde!

− ¡No lo hare! ¡Deja de gritarme! ¿Por qué te importa tanto eso? ¡No tienes por qué meterte en mi vida, es **mi** vida, Eren! ¡No nuestra! ¿Qué mierda te sucede?

Baje mi mano y un fuerte silencio se hizo entre ambos. Farlan quien solo me miraba a mí, dio una mirada sorprendida a Levi quien perdió la compostura tan calmada que siempre tenía.

Levi trago saliva y comenzó a sopesar sus palabras, mirándome arrepentido.

− ¿Que me sucede? −susurre con la mirada muerta.

−Eren, cálmate…

− ¿quieres saber?

−Perdón por gritarte, escúchame-

− ¡No! ¿Quieres saber que me sucede? ¡¿Eso quieres?!

−Eren-

− ¡Tú me sucedes Levi Ackerman! ¡Tu! −él se congelo en ese momento, su cara… tenía una expresión que desconocía. −Estoy harto, cansado y harto de ti… Harto de que me mientas, me ocultes cosas, que me manipules y me maltrates como tu perro…

Él no dijo nada, me miraba con esos bellos ojos gris-azul relucientes y a punto de quebrarse… En cambio, me sentía miserable y se lo hice saber.

− ¿Qué si te quiero? ¡YO TE AMO! ¡Y si eso no te basta, y si eso no es suficiente para que me tomes en cuenta! Ni siquiera sé porque mierda estamos juntos.

Me aparte de Levi de manera brusca, sentía que si me quedaba viéndolo más tiempo me pondría a llorar y a exigirle que me perdonara. Quería gritar más y golpear el suelo.

Farlan se me quedo viendo con asombro, nunca había visto a alguien que le hablara así a Levi… y ahora yo lo hice.

Levi estaba conmocionado, miraba a todas partes como si estuviera perdido. Parando la vista en las personas que pasaban a nuestro alrededor, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Algunas personas lo veían con extrañes, quienes escucharon los gritos lo vieron de reojo y se apartaron.

Levi me dirigió una última mirada llena de dolor.

−Lo siento. −sollozó antes de irse.

Sin siquiera preguntarle sabía lo que ese "lo siento" significaba.

−Oye… ¡Levi!

Farlan fue detrás de él dejándome completamente solo. No miro atrás, solo siguió su camino.

Ese lo siento era un se acabó para ambos.

Y yo… sentía que se me caía el alma a los pies. Lo sabía y no hice nada para remediarlo.

Camine hacia el lado opuesto de donde estaba, tropezando con la gente que venía de frente.

Me quedé mirando el Eye London que estaba por dar la vuelta completa, me senté en el suelo viendo las luces de esas grandes capsulas reflejándose en el rio.

 _¿Qué hice?,_ me preguntaba a mí mismo mientras contaba las marcas en el suelo junto a mis pies.

− ¡Eren!

Mire a Jean quien estaba rebosante de alegría. Venía con Mikasa, ambos agarrados de la mano.

−Oye… ¿Qué te sucede? −su expresión se apaciguó al verme. −amigo, no es justo que estés así después de todo lo que has hecho por mí.

Intente sonreír, pero fracase.

− ¿Qué paso? −Mikasa se me acerco más poniéndose de cuclillas frente a mí, Jean me miraba desde arriba.

−Termine con Levi…

Ambos parecían confundidos y sin embargo me dieron su consuelo. Jean me ayudo a levantarme y me dirigió una sonrisa mientras le pasaba un brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Yo por fin pude sonreírles al ver que iban tan juntos.

−Al fin, Jean. −él se sonrojo y miro a otro lado. −Y Mikasa, que sea para largo. Seré el padrino en la boda. Recuérdalo, te traeré un ramo rojo como el de hoy. −comente comenzando a reír.

−Basta, Eren. −dijo Mikasa con mirada triste, acercándose a mí para abrazarme.

− ¿Qué te sucede? −No la quería tocar, sin embargo, ella engancho sus brazos a mi cintura.

−El llorar no te hace débil…

Comencé a reír más fuerte hasta que mis lágrimas comenzaron a emerger. Las risas se volvieron sollozos y me aferre a ella como un niño a su madre.

Jean frunció el cejo y abrió la boca con asombro.

− ¿Cómo que terminaste con Levi? ¡¿ESTABAS SALIENDO CON ÉL?!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_

 _El día de la tormenta..._

* * *

 _Temo decir que este fic ya esta a poco de concluir... había dicho anteriormente (creo...) que no sería tan largo. La verdad me divertí escribiendo esto (merezco pena capital por r_ _egocijarme_ _en el sufrimiento de mi campanita :v). Falta poco... ire actualizando semanalmente, eh intentado que sea así, pero mi situació familiar no me lo permitio esta vez... lo siento por ello._

 _Si tienen algo que añadir, preguntar o decirme... desquitence en los reviews~ son mi fuente de energía..._

 _Gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer esto... A quienes siguieron la historia y la tienen en favoritos, realmente las adoro, en especial a Charly que de verdad fue un gustazo al fin conocerte~ ¡Te quiero! n.n_

 _Hasta la otra~_


	6. El día de la Tormenta

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan), asi como sus personajes, no me pertenecen... es propiedad de la llama maligna, Hajime Isayama (feliz cumpleaños atrasado al demonio del averno que nos hace sufrir mes con mes). ~La trama es mia~

 **Contenido:** B. L. | Yaoi | Ereri (Eren x Levi) | JeanMika | U. A. | Un ligero OOC | Salto de tiempo (ligero)

* * *

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Capítulo 6:**_

 _ **El día de la Tormenta...**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Ahora que lo pienso… ya había pasado tiempo que no hablaba de ello, realmente me aterraba el recordarlo… Esa situación tan indescriptible en la que metí cuando más joven fue algo que realmente nunca creí vivir._

 _Yo nunca lo olvidare al Levi de ese día, jamás. Esos ojos grises bajo la lluvia, ni sus labios temblando por el frio ni el que su cabello negro era realmente reluciente con el agua goteando sobre cada cabello como una fina telaraña negra con gotas de roció._

 _Jamás lo olvidare porque fue la última vez que lo vi…_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

 _ʚ_

Las gotas de lluvia caían una a una sobre la ventana, haciendo golpes secos que acompañaban a la orquesta de truenos que retumbaban a la lejanía adornados por los rayos que parecían reflectores en un escenario… las típicas lluvias de mayo mezclándose con las de junio.

Estaba a dos días de terminar el semestre, las clases finalizarían el viernes próximo y las vacaciones ya estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Mis emociones desde las vacaciones de primavera no mejoraron mucho… fue como si simplemente se apagaron.

Mikasa decía que solo estaba deprimido, que debía salir un poco más… pero… ¿con quién?

Mi mejor amiga tenia novio y ese novio era mi único amigo… mi mejor amigo era mi novio y ahora ya no somos ni siquiera extraños…

Pasaba la mayor parte de mi tiempo en casa: estudiando o ayudando a mamá… debía prepararme para los exámenes finales y no tenía tiempo para torturarme emocionalmente. Aunque fuese una excusa… era la verdad.

Y luego estaba el hecho de que-

−Eren… −esa dulce voz me despertó, no, no estaba dormido…

Estaba acostado bajo un gran roble frente al campo que hay en la escuela. Había estado pensando sobre muchas cosas, cosas que realmente nunca le tome importancia antes. Mis pies sin querer me llevaron a ese roble, me recosté y dejé que el aroma a tierra mojada y el fresco viento me envolvieran. Miré al cielo nublado y azul, solo cerré los ojos un momento…

−Eren… −volvió a repetir para que abriera los ojos.

Sus ojos grises me vieron con preocupación, esos cabellos negros que le bailaban sobre el rostro a causa de la brisa. El saco verde que tanto odio…

−Mikasa… −murmuro al notar que no es la persona que esperaba, aunque a esas alturas ya no pedía nada de esa persona.

Ella me sonrió.

−Es hora de irnos.

− ¿Ya es hora de irnos?

−Se acabaron las clases hace una hora, te estuve buscando porque no te despediste…

 _Así que al final si me dormí…_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Camino a casa me desvié por otra calle, pidiéndole a Mikasa que me acompañara… que le invitaría algo.

Después de varios minutos de caminar por la avenida llegamos hasta un McDonald's. Mikasa pidió unas papas y una malteada, yo solo pude hacer lo que siempre hago cuando llego a un McDonald's.

− ¿Enserio Eren? −pregunto mi amiga con una sonrisa.

−Lo hago por el juguete. Envidiosa…

Comenzó a reír mientras me entregaban mi cajita feliz y el muñeco que viene con ella. Caminamos hasta el segundo piso del local y nos sentamos en una mesa que daba vista a una ventana.

Empezamos a hablar, me conto de lo bien que le iba con Jean y esas cosas… a pesar de que mi cabeza estaba divagando en otro lado. Claro que me hizo regresar a la tierra cuando mencionó a esa persona.

−Yo nunca imagine que tú y Levi llegaran a tener esa clase de relación. −admitió sin más, de una manera sencilla y sin rodeos.

Miré el juguete que tenía entre mis manos −era un gato negro con una capa verde y un pañuelo blanco en el cuello− fruncí el cejo al notar la similitud de sus ojos con los de Levi. Intente mirar otro lugar que no fuera la cara de Mikasa o el gato de ojos pequeños.

−Eren, ¿estás bien? −pregunto al verme tan nervioso.

−Es que… jamás creí que resultara todo de esta forma. Para serte honesto algo en mi decía que no tendría un buen final.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio, realmente no quería hablar de ello y ella lo supo entender.

−Bueno… −suspire. −no te invite para hablarte de esto, aunque prometo explicarlo algún día… es sobre otro asunto el que quería hablarte. −cruce mis brazos detrás de mi nuca, recargándome más en mi asiento.

Ella abrió los ojos algo confusa, solo se limitó a asentir con una media sonrisa.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Las notas de un piano envuelven las paredes de la gran casa, con unas notas tristes que me hacen recordar muchas cosas, un sentimiento de nostalgia.

Mis rodillas tiemblan mientras escondo mi rostro en las manos, con los ojos cerrados para dejar que esa melodía me invada por completo.

Me hace sentir… vacío y solo.

−Es preciosa. −murmura una mujer castaña que está sentada a mi lado.

Lleva casi media hora diciendo lo bella que era la pianista… ¿Cómo no serlo? Era delgada y de grandes ojos azules, llevaba su largo cabello dorado suelto y le daba un aire juvenil muy inocente. Su vestido blanco le dejaba al descubierto su espalda. Y sus agiles y pequeñas manos tocaban cada tecla como si del cuerpo de su amante se tratase porque lo hacía con una pasión y delicadeza tan inmensos… realmente admiraba esa parte de ella.

Las notas se volvían más intensas, pasando a los sonidos menores dando a entender que estaba por terminar aquella canción tan sentimental.

Unas pausas más y al final unas notas agudas que marcaban un ritmo rápido que se cortaba de pronto… había terminado.

Alzo la vista hacia nosotros, con la frente perlada por el sudor. Sonreía satisfecha.

− ¡Eso estuvo increíble amor! −grito la castaña aplaudiendo y acercándose a la rubia.

−Nada mal His… −murmuro levantándome del sofá.

−Gracias. Espero que… también le guste al director de la orquesta. −sonrió con un gran rubor en la cara por culpa de la castaña que la abrazaba y besuqueaba. −Y-Ymir… −chilló.

−Bien, bien… las dejo solas. −suelto riendo y volteando para otro lado.

−Eren… ¿no cenaras con nosotras?

−Lo siento, debo terminar mi tesis. Y le prometí a alguien que le llamaría…

− ¿Una novia? −insinuó Ymir con una sonrisa pícara.

Arquee una ceja mientras abría la puerta que daba a mi habitación.

−Ymir, querida… sabes perfectamente que, así como a ti no te van los penes a mí no me van las vaginas…

Ambas comenzaron a reír mientras yo me perdía en la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Era más grande de lo que recuerdo… después de oír aquella canción me siento tan abandonado.

Me dejo caer sobre la cama, prendiendo mi laptop que deje suspendida. Una notificación suena y me giro para verla mejor…

 _[Invitación]_

− ¿De qué? −murmuro abriendo el correo que me llego. − ¿Una boda?

 _[Estimado Señor E. Jeager, usted ha sido cordialmente invitado a la ceremonia que se realizará el día 14 de octubre por-…]_

Abrí los ojos hasta no más poder. Esto debía ser obra del destino… vi la fecha nuevamente: 14 de octubre.

− ¡Esa mierda es hoy!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

Que mejor manera de empezar las vacaciones que con una fiesta en casa organizada por tu propia madre… de verdad. Pero nada era mejor que la fuerte lluvia que azotaba ese día.

−Eren, ya llegaron tus amigos… −murmuro con emoción detrás de la puerta de mi habitación.

Me mire al espejo por última vez, llevaba una camisa color olivo y unos vaqueros color negro. Me había jurado que haría todo lo que mi mama quisiera, por eso vestía esa horrible camisa del color que menos me agrada usar… verde.

−Voy. −digo al salir del cuarto.

La fiesta como la llamé, no era nada más que una comida que mi madre organizó. Yo solo invite a Mikasa y a Jean le dije que se pasara si quería; aunque de todas formas vino con su estúpida cara de mula.

− ¿Cara de mula? −grito Jean tirando del cuello de mi camisa.

−Sí, solo quería decírtelo, ahora ya estoy feliz…

−Desgraciado-

La puerta sonó de manera estruendosa, ya era suficiente con los rayos y la lluvia que caía a mares a fuera, el que sonara así la puerta daba un aire sacado de una película de terror.

Me levanté de prisa, le hice señas a mi madre. Me dijo que no esperaba nadie más. Fruncí el cejo, me acerqué más a la puerta y la abrí.

Una mano blanca y helada me tomo por del hombro, hubiese dado un grito si no me hubiera quedado estático al ver esos intensos ojos grises lagrimear por la lluvia que le bañaba el rostro.

−Levi. −suelto un sollozo ahogado al pronunciar su nombre.

Mi madre se quedó expectante cuando me escucho decir aquel nombre.

−Oye, ¿Qué quiso decir Mikasa con que te vas? −su voz sonaba lamentable, casi podría decir que a causa del frio de la lluvia.

Llevaba puesto una camisa blanca que transparentaba su cuerpo y un pantalón negro. Su cabello estaba completamente húmedo.

− ¿Levi? Dios, no te quedes ahí. −mi madre se acercó a nosotros intentando hacer que el azabache entrara.

−Responde. −su voz hizo que mi madre se detuviera a pocos metros de nosotros, yo solo pude sonreír

−Mamá, ya vuelvo. ¿si?

−P-pero… ¡Eren!

Cerré la puerta sin pensarlo. Caminando hasta él sin importar que me mojara por la lluvia.

Me quede observando las calles hechas ríos y el cielo negro por las nubes, no me había dado cuenta del sonido ensordecedor que provocaba el agua caer contra el pavimento… era realmente impresionante esa tormenta.

− ¡Eren! ¿Te iras? −miré a Levi por un segundo.

Intente calmar a mi corazón que no dejaba que pensara; finalmente pude tomar aire y dejar que la lluvia me refrescara el rostro, entonces le solté un frio:

−Si.

Sus ojos se dilataron y su cejo se frunció levemente, sin entender lo que dije.

− ¿Volverás?

−No.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato, me miraba intentando comprender mis palabras. Sus ojos querían ver a través de mi sin tener resultados positivos.

− ¿Pensabas irte sin decirme nada? −cuestiono intentando hacerme sentir culpa.

−Si. De todas formas… ¿Por qué tendría que decirte? −estaba a punto de protestar hasta que le dije algo que lo dejo helado. −Es mi vida, Levi. No nuestra.

De nuevo, puso esa expresión afligida que había puesto en el Eye London. Mi corazón se sintió hueco al hablarle de la misma forma que él me hablo, ¿Cómo era posible que yo llegase actuar tan cruel como él?

No dijo nada más, solo se quedó mirándome con algo que de verdad no sabía si era remordimiento o simple confusión; pero de la nada volvió a ser el mismo de siempre.

−Tienes razón. −corto de pronto con los ojos ensombrecidos. −No sé por qué mierda vine aquí para empezar. −ironizo acariciando su sien. −Haz lo que quieras con tu puta vida que yo no te detengo.

−Nunca te pedí que me detuvieras. Aunque no es como si llegase a importarte, después de todo solo fui el pobre imbécil que usaste para matar tu maldita frustración.

−No seas egoísta-

−No lo soy, nunca lo fui… cuando se trataba de nosotros, solo eras tú y nadie más.

 _¿Qué estoy diciendo?_

− ¿Qué insinúas? −se acercó.

−Nada… solo quiero que al próximo pendejo que encuentres le vaya mejor que a mí. Me pregunto si el anterior también era así de ingenuo como yo…

Levi chasqueo los labios y me tomo de la camisa, gritándome de manera potente siendo acompañado por el estruendo de un feroz trueno…

− ¡Yo no soy la puta de nadie!

− ¿Entonces porque mierda tienes tantas fotos con otros sujetos? −recrimine haciendo que me soltara de un empujón.

Levi choco contra una maseta haciéndola caer y destrozarse en el suelo, otro trueno resonó, esta vez Levi me miro con odio al ver su mano sangrando por el corte al caer sobre la maseta rota.

−L-lo siento… −balbucee. −Levi-

− ¡No me toques! −rugió. −Nunca necesite de nadie, jamás…. ¿Qué te hace sentir que tú serás la excepción? −sus ojos eran como glaciares bicolores con el gris y el azul pelearse ante el reflejo que daban los rayos. –Nadie… nunca… −murmuraba y yo seguía sin comprender.

En si los ojos de Levi eran como la tormenta misma, lo supe al notar lo rojizos que estaban… mientras más se enojaba Levi más retumbaba el cielo, mientras su compostura regresaba los rayos iluminaban el cielo nublado… y mientras se secaba las lágrimas con la mano sana, la lluvia se detenía.

−Por mi te puedes morir, −soltó cortante. −es mas ¿Por qué no lo haces? Me harías un favor. Me doy cuenta ahora de que nunca me hiciste falta…

No lo entendía, la manera en que hablaba, esas palabras tan poco propias de él hacia mi… ¿Por qué sentía que no lo decía realmente él?

Solo seguí escuchando hasta que terminó de hablar, dejando que su orgullo lo dominara hasta el final.

−Adiós… −murmure mientras se alejaba sin verme, como siempre lo hacía.

En cuanto entre a mi casa, mamá me asaltó con un montón de preguntas. Me veía completamente mojado con la cara perdida. ¿qué le hice yo a Levi? ¿Por qué hice enojar a Levi? ¿Qué tenía él?

Mikasa y Jean me miraban desde el sofá, con las caras llenas de dudas también.

Suspire aliviado.

 _Al menos mi padre no está−_ pensé mientras me acercaba a mi madre.

Ella me miraba con una fuerte frustración, sé que quiere ayudarme… de sobra lo sé. Quisiera decirle todo lo que me sucede, que entendiera por qué pasa esto. Sé que entenderá si lo digo… lo se…

−Mamá, soy gay.

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_

 _Confesiones_

* * *

 _Deus, lamento si las estoy aburriendo con esto... ;-; pero aun sigo sin resolver nada en mi familia y mis clases comienzan ya este lunes... rayos~ Aun asi descuiden ya les ire actualizando mas seguido, lo prometo!_

odaxochilt96 : Gracias nena por seguirme, si se que Levi esta siendo algo cruel en este asunto, en el proximo veremos un poco de porque y su pasado turtoso al fin sera revelado. Erwin es una sombra del pasado de Levi, le ha herido... es algo extraño porque lo que Levi hizo con Eren fue similar a lo que Erwin le hizo a él~

Charly Land : Gracias amor por seguirme jeje~ Erwin estara en un mejor lugar gracias al pollo :'3 se merece pena capital por jugar con Campanita... je~

~Gracias por leer y sin mas me despido, hasta la otra~


	7. Confesiones

**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama.

 **Contenido:** B. L. | Ereri | U. A. | OOC | Saltos entre el pasado y presente | Angst

Notas al final... Sin mas, a Leer~

* * *

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Capítulo 7:**_

 _ **Confesiones...**_

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

− ¡Armin!

El grito que solté resonó por la gran casa, sorprendiendo a mi querida prima quien estaba siendo sometida por su poco discreta novia en el piano. Hice que no vi nada y seguí caminando a pasos frenéticos hacia el segundo piso.

−Armincito~ −toque la puerta de su habitación varias veces sin recibir respuesta alguna. – _Mierda, abre la jodida puerta._

− _Was passiert?–_ contesto una voz femenina, demasiado femenina para ser la de Armin. – _Er schläft. (Él está durmiendo)_

− _Ach ja, natürlich. um drei Uhr nachmittags schlafen! (Oh, por supuesto. ¡durmiendo a las tres de la tarde!)_ –ironizo con sorna abriendo la puerta sin pedir permiso.

No debí hacerlo, pero da igual… como si yo no hiciera eso de vez en cuando. Aunque debo admitir que no me he acostado con nadie en meses…

− _Scheiße!, Eren._

Armin se incorpora apartándose de la rubia que estaba bajo él. Ambos se cubrieron con una enorme sábana mientras yo me acercaba hasta los pies de la cama.

Sonreí y me dejé caer en medio de ambos.

− ¿Es que no entiendes alemán? −pregunta con odio en la voz. −Ann, ¿Cómo se dice púdrete en ruso?

− _Juy tebye na postnom maslé. −_ contesto la rubia con una sonrisa en labios.

−Ah, ya… solo quería visitarlos. ¿Cómo les va las vacaciones? –abracé a ambos mientras miraba a Armin.

Annie se levantó cubriéndose con la sabana y comenzó a vestirse. Armin mantuvo la vista fija en mí, a punto de soltarme un golpe en la cara o eso parecía pues ya no tenía el físico de niña como el de su melliza, de hecho, se había vuelto casi tan alto como yo.

−Armincito…

−No me llames así, _dumm_. (idiota) −murmura tallando sus ojos con las manos e inspirando profundamente.

−Vamos, solo quería decirte algo… −me aferró más a él, solo entrecierra los ojos con el cejo fruncido, sabe que le pediré algo. −Nos vamos a Londres… _¡Yay!_

Armin sonríe con sequedad y me aparta de un manotazo, se gira sobre si y se cubre con la cobija.

− _Ja,_ que gracioso eres Eren.

−No. Ya compré los boletos y nuestro vuelo sale en quince minutos.

Mi sonrisa es tal que hasta Ann comienza a reírse en voz baja.

Armin me mira desde la cuevita que se hizo con la cobija, con los ojos azules relucientes. Lanzándome mentalmente una pregunta que bien pude descifrar sin que soltará palabra alguna. _¿Eres estúpido o qué?_

Al no ver respuesta de mi parte, se incorpora de nuevo; viéndome frente a frente.

− ¡Escucha! Hace más de un año que no descansaba en mi tierra natal, ya fui a gran Bretaña tres veces mientras trabajo- no me hagas muecas, imbécil. −gruñe mientras le imito todo lo que dice. − y en una semana partimos a Dubái. No me moveré de Berlín, digas lo que digas.

Me cruzo de brazos mirando al vacío frente a mí, plantando mi vista en mis zapatos color chocolate. Frunzo los labios mientras empieza a parlotear en otro idioma que desconozco.

Ann me observa con una sonrisa y murmura un lo siento en voz muy baja mientras Armin sigue insultándome en mandarín.

−Bien, no te pregunte de todas formas. −suelto con total tranquilidad, levantándome de un salto y atrapando al desnudo de mi primo con la sábana; envolviéndolo en algo similar a un rollito de sushi.

− ¡Espera! No, ¡Hey! ¡Eren! _Scheiße! Lass mich gehen_ ¡Eren!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

La cara de mi madre, tan bella con esos grandes y relucientes ojos color miel. Su piel acaramelada y ligeramente sonrojada, marcada tenuemente por las líneas en sus mejillas a causa de su sonreír. Todo eso, estaba deformado en sorpresa.

Veía a mi dirección, aunque pude deducir que no estaba viendo nada realmente, pues sus ojos estaban como opacos.

−Mamá, tengo mucho que explicarte, lo sé. Pero todo eso tiene que ver con que soy gay.

Ella carraspeo y parpadeaba cada que decía que yo era gay. Por dios, sé que es impactante, pero… ¡ah! Mi cara debe ser un tomate en cocción justo ahora.

Mis amigos que tan pronto escucharon aquello, se fueron sin dar señas de querer saber algo en ese momento. Supongo temían a que mi madre explotara, pues… de ella herede la tendencia a explotar cuando me enojo.

−Vamos. −le dije bajito.

La reacción de su cara se acentuó en un cejo fruncido mientras la llevaba de la mano al sofá. Agradeció levemente y se sentó.

Apretó sus labios, uno contra el otro mientras cruzaba las piernas y posaba sus manos sobre la rodilla en alto. Miraba el suelo como miraría yo a mi profesor de aritmética cuando suelta algo que no entiendo.

−Entonces… −comenzó hablar con lentitud. −tú y Levi… ¿eran algo?

Vaya, ni siquiera tuve que decirle esa parte. Lo dedujo sin más, pero con miedo en la voz.

Luego su cejo se frunció mas y abrió la boca, a punto de gritarme. Supongo que cayó en cuenta de las veces que me escapaba con Levi después de la escuela o de esa vez cuando no llegue a dormir porque me quede donde Levi.

− ¡Mamá! No es lo que crees. −me apresure a decir con un sonrojo intenso en la cara.

− ¡¿Te acostaste con él?! −dijo al fin. −Eren ¡No te atrevas a mentirme! −sentencio.

−N-no.

Mire al suelo por un segundo y ella apretó los puños.

Molesta, halo de mi oreja haciéndome soltar un grito.

− ¡Te dije que no me mintieras!

−M-mamá. Levi… y yo estábamos … saliendo. −confesé con la voz queda y la cara enrojecida. −el día en que me fui al Eye London, yo… terminé todo con él. −mi voz se hizo un murmullo a medida que recordaba aquello. −estaba nervioso y confundido… sobre todo asustado.

Ella relajo su expresión, casi con compasión dejando su instinto maternal al flote. Viéndome con tristeza y acariciándome la espalda para animarme a hablar de todo. Entonces comencé a decirle todo lo sucedido.

 _Después de aquello, recuerdo a mi madre sonreír y atraparme con ambos brazos, besándome la coronilla con dulzura. Murmurándome que todo estaría bien. Que no debía temer y si el irme a Alemania solo lo hacía para escapar de eso, que debía pensarlo._

 _Claro que me molesto un poco porque en ese entonces tenía en mente eso. Que no huía de nada, solo iba por un mejor futuro… cuando en el fondo de mi corazón sabía que solo estaba escapaba de mi sufrimiento y no tenía el valor de enfrentarlo._

 _Si realmente quiero a Levi, debía luchar por ello… pero era demasiado joven para entenderlo, demasiado estúpido para intentar solucionarlo._

 _Ahora entiendo todas las veces en las que él me decía que solo era un mocoso idiota y ahora vivo arrastrando ese recuerdo._

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 _Mis sentimientos se destrozan unos con otros, mis sentimientos me apuñalan dándome cortadas profundas del cual gorgotea mi esperanza de vivir como una hemorragia súbita. Esto es a lo que he llamado vida desde que mi madre se había ido, dejándome a la deriva de este mundo injusto._

No más de treinta minutos paso desde que fui a buscarle. No más de veinte cuando corrí de ahí con el corazón deshecho.

Estaba más que consiente que todo era culpa mía, pero no quería decir nada. No quería decirle lo que sucedía. Sus sonrisas era lo más bello y puro que tenía y al verle de esa manera supe que todo era mi maldita culpa.

Se fue a la mierda, todo a la mierda. Se acabó, está destrozado.

Aquel mocoso tonto que protegí por tanto tiempo lo destrocé en cuestión de meses.

Soy un desastre de persona… soy un maldito.

Entro al departamento haciendo un estruendo al tropezar con la mesa de mierda que alguien muy estúpido decidió colocar en la entrada. Le doy una patada mandándola a volar y posiblemente destrozándola con el golpe.

Camine chapoteando mis zapatos más caros, dando tirones en mis piernas para quitármelos y luego lanzarlos a un bote que se fue de lado por los proyectiles.

Chasqueé los labios y comencé a desnudarme, toda mi ropa apestaba y goteaba de la maldita mierda negra que había en un charco a mi lado cuando caminaba por la acera. _Estúpido carro que me paso a lado bañándome con esas aguas negras._

− ¡Maldición! −suelto a la vez que no me puedo quitar la estúpida camisa.

Al fin, la lance al cesto de basura y me puse de cuclillas, mordiéndome el labio. Ahogado un lamentoso gemido.

−Levi. ¿Qué pasa? −Farlan aparece frente a mí, intentando levantarme con gentileza. −Hombre. ¿A dónde fuiste en plena tormenta? −suena preocupado.

 _No quiero, no lo merezco._

Lo aparto de un manotazo y me incorporo.

Comienzo a andar con frenesí hasta el cuarto de baño; resbalando por el agua que goteaba de mi pantalón y cayendo de boca al suelo de madera.

Farlan suelta un ruido entre un chillido y un suspiro. Se acerca a mí, intenta levantarme.

−Vamos, deja que te ayude.

− ¡No me toques! −bramo con fuerza haciéndole retroceder. − ¡Yo puedo solo!

Pongo ambas manos en el suelo y me levanto. Con el intenso dolor en la rodilla que recibió todo el impacto y me dirijo al baño, al fin.

Farlan intenta hablar conmigo recibiendo la puerta en su cara mientras la azoto con ira.

 _Yo no lo merezco… solo le causo problemas a los demás._

Mis pensamientos me abruman a medida que el agua tibia me envuelve el cuerpo desnudo, desencadenado una serie de remordimientos que hacía tiempo no sentía. O quizá solo ignoraba.

Solo ocultaba mis cicatrices… no, ni siquiera habían sanado las heridas.

 _Todo… mi culpa…_

−Levi, te lo advierto. Si haces una estupidez yo mismo te mato.

Su voz me hace brincar, no me había dado cuenta de cuando me senté en la tina con el agua de la regadera cayendo sobre mí. creía que me estaba bañando, pero solo estaba sentado con la cabeza hundida entre mis rodillas.

Qué recuerdos me causa estar de este modo. Ya tenía tiempo que no me sentía tan patético.

 _Mamá, ¿Por qué me dejaste vivir? Solo lastimo a las personas que quiero…_

 _Nunca debí hacer lo que hice y ahora lo se… ¿Qué más puedo hacer ahora? ¿Por qué me estoy doblegando?_

 _Ah, cierto… Eren se ira…_

 _Pero… el prometió quedarse…_

 _No… ya no le importo…_

 _Me lo merezco…_

 _Lo lastime…_

 _Debí protegerlo…_

− ¡Levi, abre la puerta!

 _Esos golpes… Farlan, ¿no te puedes callar? Me molesta el ruido en la puerta._

− ¡Levi!

 _Silencio… solo quiero dormir._

 _Solo quiero cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos volver a ese día de verano cuando jugaba con Kenny y Mikasa mientras mi madre nos tomaba fotografías. Cuando esa extraña y muy hermosa mujer llego llorando. Cuando me escapé porque estaba aburrido y me perdí. Cuando enfrenté de una panadería encontré a esos hermosos ojos verdes…_

 _Cuando era feliz._

− ¡LEVI!

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

ʚ

 **-`ღ´-**

 _ **Próximo Capitulo:**_

 _Ese día de Verano_

* * *

 _Primero que anda, ¡Perdonen por tardar! Como habia dicho (aunque no recuerdo si fue aqui que lo dije) he vuelto a la escuela despues de un insesante paro de labores en mi pais. Y he estado hasta el cuello de actividades._

 _Aunque se que habia dicho que ya tenia concluido este fic, pero es que no estaba convencida... se me hizo muy corto solo 8 capitulos para todo esto... asi que decidi agregar el extra (que es muy extenso) del pasado de Levi en la linea original. A partir de aqui iremos viendo Pov Levi hasta que lleguemos con la tan esperada llegada de Eren a Londres y se entere de lo que sucedio cuando se fue. Je, je~ les dejo a la imaginacion lo que sucede porque si algo amo son sus teorias locas~_

 _Lamento si les duele este capitulo (a parte de lo corto que me ha salido), pero era una pequeña introduccion al mundo del Ackerman._

 _Gracias a su amor y paciencia, no la merezco y aun asi estan aqui... :'3 mis amadas lectoras._

 _En cuanto al review de_ **odaxochilt96,** esta es como una respuesta _... todo es para introducir a la cabeza de Levi... espero no les de un paro con esto porque con el anterior me sorprendio que les doliera_

 _ **Charly- Love~** Lo debia hacer, espero que no enloquezcas con esto... c: besitos... seguire despedazando a campanita, lo siento D: Tambien te quiero_


End file.
